Of Priests and Pirates
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: Lovino Vargas hates being a 'holy man'. Antonio Hernandez Carriedo is hoping to win the heart of one such 'holy man'. Pope!Romano and Pirate!Spain. Warning! Contains yaoi. Now rated M and in first person.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, welcome to the story. Stupid opening is stupid.

So I got this idea while running around at boot camp.

For my group of friends who even bother reading these stories (Montana) maybe it's a little ironic that as Germany, I attend a boot camp.

But anyway, I was thinking there's not enough Pirate!Spain and there are no stories where Romano is a pope and Spain is a pirate at the same time.

Since I know none of the original writers will ever read my stories I really don't feel the need to write disclaimers.

Enjoy!~

_CH 1 Hell is a seductive Spaniard who lives on a boat_

Lovino's POV

"Sir Vargas, come quick!" I turn to the apprentice I had put myself in charge of."The king needs your guidance on how to deal with something." Since I knew the king, he wouldn't have told my apprentice what he needed me for.

I follow him down the hall, white robes swishing. Really, I had never wanted to be a holy man, not even the pope with all his righteous power. But my mother had sworn it was what God wanted so here I am, attending a king who actually thought I talked directly to God.

Although I didn't say so out loud, I thought the king was a fool who needed to get his pompous ass off of his thrown of clouds and take matters into his own hands.

The apprentice swings open the door for me and I waltz in. King Roderich sat poring over a strategy map with various boats placed on it.

"What is it this time?" I ask in an agitated voice. The king looks up, blue-violet eyes glinting.

"Pirates. Again. You think they'd just leave us alone for all the trouble we give them but they always come back. I need to know if God thinks it a wise decision to move our ships over here but I'm not so sure…" He leads off, staring back at the map.

The queen walked over and wiggled a knife to move a few of the boats around. "What does God think about this?" I refrain from rolling my eyes and pull out my rosary.

"I'll ask." Really, it was common sense. Queen Elizabeta's course of action was the best one covering all bases evenly. "God has chosen to stand behind the queen on this decision."

I start to walk away when Elizabeta stops me. "I almost forgot. You will be attending the banquet right? Your brother will be there." I sneer at the wall. Throwing lavish parties while your own people died in the cold? The very idea was unforgivable.

"I will need to consult God on this matter." Both monarchs knew this meant no. Especially since my stupid brother was going to be there with his bastard body guard.

Antonio's POV

I knew it. The king was positioning his navy to stop the invading pirates. And I also knew that it was the king's pope that had directed this.

I had only met him once, this pope. I was to be hanged at the gallows after being captured. Somehow, the pope had convinced the executioner and the king that it was the will of God that I not die that day.

That night, the pope had visited me. His words still echoed in my mind._"I know your type. You help the common people. No one should be executed for something like that. Even if you steal from nobles."_He had let me out.

"_Follow me closely and put this on."_His bright hazel eyes flicked around as I put on the brown habit and drew up the hood. After a few minutes he had led me to a harbor where the remaining of my captured crew sat waiting in the sand.

Two passenger boats had been moored at the docks for use in getting to a boat moored a bit away. That boat was the same boat I was on now. Would he remember me?

The boat had originally been named "Sea Flower" but I wanted a more fitting name. So painted over the letters was the name "God's Love". Well, I thought it was clever.

Watching my crew hoist the Spanish flag, I toss my hat under some extra sail cloth. This wouldn't take long. After all, I had only come for one treasure in particular. An Italian priest who had bewitched my heart.

Lovino's POV

Since I wasn't attending the party, why not take a walk through the town? I leave my apprentice to take care of some books for the evening. He could attend the party if he wanted.

"After you're done here, Raivis, you may leave." He turns to me.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asks, concern flickering in his purple eyes. His timid demeanor usually got him picked on, well, until I picked him up that is.

"Just a walk. I can't stand these nobles anymore." And with that, I strolled out the door. I would go exploring in commoners clothes so the crowds wouldn't stop me but I kept my golden cross designated to my station around my neck.

Once in the town I head for the docks. A baker there sold some of the best bread to be found in the country. But since he was low class no noble would dare eat it.

I buy a few loafs and stroll over to a house. Since I no longer wore the priest's robes of my office, girls looked at me as I passed. No, not looked, they stared. Knocking on the door rewards me with the face of one of the few people who would know my station.

"Lovi! Come in, come in. How are you?" Alice asks as she opens the door wide. I untie a small bag from my belt and place it next to the bread I set on her table.

Alice had been a close childhood friend of mine and I probably might have ended up marrying her if I weren't a 'holy man'. But I could never like her that way.

The reason? I didn't find women attractive. It was men that got under my skin. But since I would be burned at the stake for this, I just kept it secret.

"What's this?" Alice asks, prodding the bag of coins on the table.

"To help with expenses. Don't you dare say no or I'll kick your fucking ass. Lady or not." Now that I was in her company I let my careful manners slip. She only giggled.

"It's appreciated. So, what's the reason you're out today?" She asks, storing her money under some floor boards.

"One of the queen's fucking parties. It's shameful how they waste the money of commoners. The king needs to get the stick out of his fucking ass." This earns another giggle.

"I swear Lovi, you could win a cussing tournament against any sailor OR soldier." It was a popular game, this cussing tournament. Soldiers would pit off against sailors to see who could cuss each other out the most. The loser bought the winning team drinks.

"Well, I'll just go finish my walk now and return to the castle before his lordship needs 'God's holy guidance'." I step out the door as she says goodbye and I walk down to the docks.

It was one of my favorite spots. I even assisted some of the sailors occasionally. As I pass a group of them one looks up.

"Lovino! How you been?" He asks. He belonged to a family I had helped last year.

"I'm good, you?" I ask back, leaning on a post.

"As good as can be expected with pirate ships out there. But one of them happens to be 'God's Love'. If ever there were good pirates, it be them." The pirates of 'God's Love' were familiar to me. They were called Robin Hoods of the sea, giving out half of their spoils to the poor folks of seaside towns.

I had saved their captain and half the crew last year. Supposedly, the captain, Antonio Hernandez Carriedo, was gay. Having him killed made me a hypocrite. Plus, he took care of the lower class.

I stroll along the docks and something catches my eye. Looking to the left I spot a merchant arguing with the docking captain.

"It'll be less than a day. Those prices you offer are insane. Who would pay that?" The docking captain points out the ships in the area. The merchant was not satisfied with this example.

"Excuse me. But could you tell me the docking fees?" Both of them turn towards me. The current cost should be around four coppers for one days mooring.

"Two silvers sir." The merchant looks at me as I kick a nearby barrel.

"Fucking idiot upped the price again. Doesn't he realize it's just killing his imports? Damn bastard, I swear!" I turn to walk away, intending to storm into the king's office and demand to know the reason for the change in prices.

Turns out, I would never get to. Instead I was lassoed from behind and dragged backwards.

A few guards who recognized me shouted for whoever caught me to stop, running at full speed. The person behind me yanked me into the air and ran towards a boat nearby. Despite my wriggling (He had managed to tie me up) he didn't drop me.

He basically vaulted up a boarding plank and as I turned to complain my face met the butt of a rifle. The last thing I heard before blacking out was someone reprimanding whoever hit me and another person shouting to raise the sails.

Antonio's POV

"God dammit Alfred. I didn't want to hurt him." The crazy American lowered his weapon with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He mutters. I let out a sigh.

"Just go man the sails. We need speed if we intend to get away from the Italian navy." Yong Soo, the one carrying my precious cargo, placed Lovi down gently. Alfred did as I bid and I crouch down next to the pope, shaking his knee gently.

Lovi let out a groan and opened his eyes. They slowly flickered to my face and he gives me a glare. A trickle of blood came from his mouth which I rubbed off with my thumb.

He lets me trace half of his lower lip before he swings up his leg. I dodge the kick and lean forward, straddling his legs so he couldn't strike out again.

"It's okay, you're safe." I coo to him, wrapping my fingers around his wrists.

"Okay? Okay? I'm being molested, I'm trapped on a pirate ship, AND I was just struck across my fucking face. Do you THINK I'm okay dumb bastard?" A bruise was spreading across his face and blood had started to trickle out again.

"He's not really molesting you père. I'm sure he'd oblige to though." The ship's cook, Francis, told him.

"Molestation was invented in Korea." Yong Soo pipes up followed by a chorus of 'we know!' Lovi scowls and starts blushing at Francis' comment.

My first mate, a German albino named Gilbert, hung off of Francis' shoulders. "Not Antonio. You know his stupid rule about equivalent exchange while we're on board."

It was true. I wouldn't try anything if I didn't give Lovi something in exchange. "Are you going to hit me?" He glares up at me, contemplating it.

He lets out a sigh. "Fine. Although God knows you need a beating. I should have just let them hang you. Pirates really are all the same." He gets up, dusting off his clothes. I make a motion to Gilbert and he snaps a metal collar around the pope's skinny, delicate, neck.

A/N

And thus ends the first chapter!

Translations:

Père- French for father. Francis is referring to Lovino's position as a priest/pope/whatever.

I doubt anyone will bother to read this so I could care less.

To those that did can R&R. It's not like the power of God or a pirate's sword compels you to though.


	2. Chapter 2

And now it's chapter two! This one is going to introduce my equivalent exchange process I have in mind for Spain.

You also get a hint of Prussia/Canada. Sorry Mattie, you get to be a girl.

Thanks go to foxyaoi123 for commenting first. I'll dedicate a whole half chapter to Prussia/Canada for you.

OMG! Comments from FlyingLama on TWO of my stories! I feel so loved.

Dear Anon,

I'm sorry but I suck at religious terms. My grandparents are catholic and that's pretty much as far as I go down that road. I'll try to clean that up later.

Shall we?

_CH 2 Heaven is a tantalizing priest who swears about everything_

Lovino's POV

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shout, twisting and ignoring the pain spreading across my face. The albino hops back away from my kick, twisting a chain attached to a metal collar around my neck.

He passes the chain to Antonio with a smirk. Antonio gives it a light tug making me stumble a bit.

"Shall we? I know you don't like the chain but you're still a prisoner." To show I wouldn't comply with his demands I flopped down and sat on the deck.

"I move for no man." I say flatly, keeping my eyes on his.

"Then we can always make love on deck." He says, coming down to my level. Fucker was just asking for it.

"Like fuck we will! God will cast you into hell!" I say, spitting on the deck close to him.

The lasso from earlier wraps around my chest and pins my arms down. "He's all yours captain!" Yong Soo says, tying off the rope. Then the butt of the rifle hits me in the back of the head again.

Antonio's POV

"How many times do I have to tell you Alfred?" I say as I drag Lovi off to my chambers. Oh well, it did make things easy. A few moments later and my own little priest was shackled to my bed.

The trickle of blood had stopped but started again when Alfred hit him. Sitting there, I wonder just what it would taste like. Not being one to dismiss my curiosity I lean forward and trail my tongue across his chin and his lip.

An almost feral growl erupted from the pope's lips. Pulling back, I see a glare that could light a whole village on fire.

"Don't even dare!" He hisses at me. Despite his glare he had the reddest blush and his breath became in short gasps.

Both of us sat there for awhile. Then he decided to speak again.

"You say exchange. What do I have to give you in order to set me free?" He asks tugging on the chain still around his neck.

"Oh that's an easy one. You have to make hot, passionate love to me." This time I didn't dodge the kick fast enough.

"HOW DARE YOU! SAYING SUCH THINGS TO A HOLY MAN OF GOD!" He screams at me as I grip my side. He kicked pretty hard.

"Well, you wanted to know." Lovino brings his foot up for another strike but stops himself. He slowly brings it back down and looks away. His eyes land on a bowl of tomatoes and he leans just the smallest bit forward.

"You can have one if you like." I say grabbing, one myself. It was the same color as Lovi when he blushed. He looks over at me as I bite into the Lovi-tomato.

Slowly, he reaches out and picks one. Dissatisfied with it, he puts it back and picks another, rolling it in his hand. Slowly, tantalizingly, he puts it in his mouth and takes a bite.

He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. "Did you forget how to eat?" My mouth was open over the tomato, ready to take a bite, but the sight of tomato juice rolling down Lovi's chin stopped me in my tracks.

Lovino's POV

He was staring at me. Just like the girls in the market place did. But his eyes seemed a lot hungrier. His eyes. They would make the most perfect emeralds in the world seem dull. Tomato juice dribbled down his chin and my hand twitches.

I wanted to wipe it off. But that meant touching him. And that meant I liked him, even if only a little. But I wouldn't do it. One thing always lead to another.

As my brain argued with my heart a finger rubs against my face. Looking up I see Antonio heavily concentrated on wiping juice from my chin.

He looked comical, sticking his tongue out and closing one eye.

"Are you done yet?" I growl at him as he finishes. He looks up at quickly takes his hand away.

"Sorry. I do impulsive things a lot." Both of us drop into silence again. Looking out the window I see the sun starting to set and the ache in the back of my head still throbbed. A knock sounds on the door.

"Come in!" Antonio calls out and the door swings open. The Albino from earlier was waving around a feathered captains hat and almost tripped running into the room.

"Captain, you won't believe our luck today. The Sea Dragons have decided to pull up alongside us. Here's your hat by the way." He shifted his feet impatiently.

Antonio took the offered hat and smiled back up at his crew member.

"The Sea Dragons eh? Yes, you can have the whole night to be with Madeline. I just hope Alice doesn't try to seduce me again."The Albino chuckles knowingly and rushes back out the door. A few seconds later the door is flung open again to reveal a pale blonde woman about your height with green blue eyes.

"Hi Antonio. Who's this?" She asks, turning a smile to me. She looked so familiar. Where had I…? That was it! She was the guard captain's sister. I had met once before but I didn't know if she would recognize me.

Recognition flashes in her eyes as I drag my legs up slowly. "No way! You stole father Lovino! Wait… are you… trying to seduce him?" She gives Antonio a pout.

"Ah, don't be mad Alice. We could have never worked out. I just don't like you that way." Antonio explains, scooting closer to me.

"Move one inch closer to me and I'll rip your fucking head off." He halts as Alice opens her mouth with a confused expression. "Did you forget how to fucking breath woman?" Before she could answer the door was flung open a third time.

The woman who dashed in this time had long, wavy brown hair and green eyes that zeroed in on me instantly. She didn't say anything, just stared at me and Antonio.

"Ah! Elizabeta. Just the woman I was hoping to see. If you get your lovely captain to leave me alone the whole night I'll kiss Lovi in front of you." Before I could register what Antonio had said (my mind wasn't all there at the moment) Elizabeta grabbed hold of Alice and Antonio grabbed my face, careful as to not touch the bruised area.

In a heartbeat, he pressed his lips to mine. Elizabeta made a strangled squealing noise as he started moving his lips on mine. No, it was wrong. I shouldn't be doing this.

But even as these thoughts passed my mind I leaned into the kiss, but only just a little. He pulls away and a few seconds later the door closed again.

"Get off." I whisper. He slowly complies, withdrawing his hand. I bring my legs up to my chest and bury my face in my knees. A jingling noise makes me look up.

Antonio was placing a key into the collar on my neck. "Now what are you doing?" He looks up at me as he pulls away the collar.

"I kissed you and you complied. In exchange I let you off for the night." He leans on one of the bed's post, staring at me.

"What now?" I ask, rubbing my neck.

"You kissed me back. I was kind of surprised. You do realize that no one on board cares if you were, well, you know." I look away again.

"I didn't because I wanted to okay? I just did it so they'd leave." I lie to him in a quiet whisper.

"Goodnight Lovi." Antonio says as he blows out the candles in the room.

A/N

Ze end of this chapter. I'll try to update soon!

By the way, the Sea Dragons are a group of all female pirates. They're on good terms with Antonio's pirates. They call themselves the Sea Bandits and specialize in sneaking into places and stealing things.


	3. Chapter 3

'CAUSE WE'RE THE PIRATES WHO DON'T DO ANYTHING!

Not really. Truth be told, I'm not a pirate fan. I prefer ninjas.

Btw Alice has a twin. The pirate is actually named Cilia but uses her sister's name for security reasons.

The first Alice looks slightly different. She's the one that lives in town and also the one Lovi visits. Lovi never bothered to meet her siblings when they were kids.

And Elizabeta is not the same as Queen Elizabeta. They look similar but not quiet. Her real name is Királyi which means Royal in Hungarian. She just decided she wanted the queen's name instead.

Kudos to blahblahturltle. Request a scenario and I'll put it in a one*shot*!

Enough rambling, on to the story.

_CH 3 The sun has tan skin, curly brown hair, and green eyes_

Lovino's POV

When I woke up it was in the middle of the night. The reason for waking up so early was a nightmare of flames licking at the edge of my white priest's robes. A pair of arms squeeze around my waist reassuringly.

Antonio was fast asleep next to me so I pretended I didn't wake up and scooted closer into him. Unsatisfied with my position, I carefully turn around so I was face to face with my captor. His breath gently stirred my bangs and I find myself staring at his lips.

I wonder if it would be okay to kiss him. He wouldn't be awake so didn't that make it okay? And if he was asleep he couldn't tell anybody which meant my pride was safe.

Slowly I lean up and immediately jerk my head back due to the Spaniard shifting. I mentally reprimand myself and gently press my lips to his. Since my eyes were closed I didn't know that Antonio had opened one of his but I did feel him smile against my lips. I freeze mid kiss and he lets out a chuckle.

"You're up kind of late." Crap! I had to come up with something, anything as an excuse. "And I thought it was my job to steal kisses from you." Shoving myself up and away, I almost fall off the bed. Almost because Antonio had the foresight to grab my arm before I did.

He pulls me back in and presses me into the bed, climbing on top of me. Thankfully, it was too dark for him to see the blush spreading across my face.

"Get off of me." I hiss at him. His unbound hair dangled on either side of his neck and tickled a bare section of my chest. He runs a hand through my hair.

"Why? Don't you love me?" His hand wanders over to the curl sticking out of the right side of my hair.

"Don't!" I choke out as he wraps it around his finger. Immediately, my hips jerk upward and I pull back my head with an embarrassing moan.

He jerks his hand away with a confused expression. "Did I hurt you?" I cross my legs and glare at him.

"Of course it didn't fucking hurt, you fucking perverted bastard! Never touch there, ever!" He gives me a look of confusion.

"Pervert?" I growl at him and he finally complies with a sigh, getting off of me.

"I only wanted a kiss. I didn't realize I was doing anything perverted." Now that he was sitting down his shirt fell open to reveal his chest to his waist. Slowly, he runs a hand down his neck to his chest and then his abs.

Fucking pervert was just trying to turn me on. Sad thing was it was working. And my lower half was getting uncomfortably hot.

He gives me a sideways glance and I squirm. The moonlight. That's what it had to be. It made him look extra attractive. God dammit!

Antonio's POV

Waking up in the dead of night always made me a little sluggish. But my sluggishness disappeared instantly as Lovino slapped himself.

"Please don't hit yourself! If I did something wrong hit me." Lovino winces and frowns at me.

"It's for using God's name in vain. Something I wouldn't do in any other circumstance." I crawl over to him to touch his cheek but he leans away. As I reached out I lost my balance and fell on top of him.

He lets out a whimper as I accidentally land on his southern area. It was a pretty eventful night with Lovino denying everything as I tried my best to get my hand in his pants. Eventually Lovi found a bowl of water which he threw on himself.

"Now shut up, stop trying to rape me, and go to bed!" He says, wringing out his shirt. I give him a pout face as he climbs back into the bed.

"Are you sure you still want to sleep with me?" I ask as he snuggles down. He looks away with a huff.

"What? You expect me to sleep on the mother fucking floor boards?" I can't help but giggle. If he hadn't been a part of the church he could have made a wonderful pirate.

After a few minutes Lovi slowly rolls over, face up. Speaking of being a pirate, I stole things, so why not steal something tonight? Leaning forward, I pull back my hair, in case the ticklish strands woke Lovi up.

I gently press my lips to his and I feel a pair of hands snake into my hair, pulling me closer. Slowly, he moves his lips against mine and I rest my forehead on his.

As we break for air he mutters. "Tell anyone I did this and I will rip your head off, feed it to the sharks, burn your corpse, step in your ashes, and then toss them into a pig pen." I lower my face again.

"Then it's a deal." I press my lips to his again. God, how long I had wanted do this. A whole year of refraining and wanting. But it was worth it. I nibble at his lower lip cautiously.

"Now what are you doing?" He mumbles underneath me. I smile again.

"Begging for permission to enter your mouth." I mumble back. He licks my lip and I took the opportunity. For someone who never 'did anything' with anybody, he was a pretty good kisser. After awhile he pushes me off.

"There, you got your kiss, now go. To. Sleep." I do as he bids, wrapping my arms around him as I snuggle into his back.

_Meanwhile up in the crow's nest!~_

Gilbert's POV

"Don't you think it's just maybe a little cold up here Gilbert?" Maddie asks me as I pillow myself with both mine and her clothes.

"Not really, it's pretty warm to me. You can cuddle with the awesome me though." I reply staring at her body. However she managed to hide such a hot body under her clothes I would never know.

She snuggles down next to me. "Won't your boss get mad if he found out what we're doing? I know captain Cilia would." I kiss the top of her head.

"Antonio is too preoccupied with father Lovino to care. And your captain can kiss my ever awesome pistols!" She draws a heart shape on my chest shyly.

"Don't you think that's, well, wrong?" Maddie asks as I curl a bit of her hair around my finger.

"What? Antonio seducing the Pope of Italy? I could care less. As pirates we don't have many morals to start with. Like how the awesome me just had awesome sex with the most awesome she pirate to sail the awesome ocean." She chuckles softly.

"That's too many 'awesomes' to keep up with for me. So, where has your crew gone lately?" I list off a few nearby ports and what nobles the crew had stolen off of.

"How about your crew? They dropped off the map for awhile." She snuggles closer to me and I pull my coat over her.

"We sailed to Turkey. We even had a run in with the pirates of Borzoi."

"MADELINE! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU HAVE KITCHEN DUTY OR DID YOU FORGET?" Maddie jumps up and I throw her clothes over to her. She was pretty fast at getting dressed and soon she was climbing down the ladder.

"Sorry captain Cilia. I was just enjoying the view off the ocean for awhile. Their crow's nest isn't as high up as ours." I sigh and get dressed myself while I listen to Maddie's excuses.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a small black box. The contents of the box had cost me quite a bit and I had to steal more than usual to get it.

Inside was a diamond ring in the shape of a rose looping around itself. But Maddie was certainly worth all the trouble I could have gotten in to. After a few more minutes I peer over the edge. No one was in sight and I climb down the ladder as fast as I can.

Still no sign of anybody. Letting out a sigh of relief I saunter over to the boarding plank that connected the ships. If I remembered correctly, the kitchen was somewhere on the second deck.

I cross over and make sure my clothes were on straight. Now, to locate that kitchen. I enter through one of the doors and follow my nose, ignoring a few of the crew members who decided not to party with my crew. Soon, I enter the kitchen and come face to face with the cook of the Sea Dragons.

She was shorter than me and Vietnamese if I remembered correctly.

"Can I help you?" She asks me with a glare. The group of girls on kitchen duty turned in my direction.

"There's something I have to give Maddie, do you know where she is Lyn?" The Vietnamese pulls her eyebrows together in concentrated thought. I look up and spot her immediately while her own crew members looked around, trying to locate her.

Lyn turns and points over to Maddie. "There she is." I smile down at Lyn and squeeze past her. Eventually, I get over to Maddie.

"What did I forget?" She whispers to me, patting herself down.

"Just this." I flourish the box and get down on one knee, opening it. All the noise died down instantly as everyone turned towards us.

"Madeline Williams, will you marry me?" She freezes up and a tear slowly falls from her face.

"Oh Gilbert. I, I…" She was taking a bit longer than I thought she would. Maybe she wouldn't marry the awesome me. Maybe I wasn't awesome enough!

Lyn stalks over to Maddie and slaps the back of her head lightly. "Don't be a fool girl. Say yes. You talk about him enough that we all know you want to." Maddie just smiles.

"I'd love to marry you Gilbert." As she speaks all my thoughts about unawesomness disappear. I get back up, pull out the ring, and slip it on her finger. I give her cheek a kiss and the assembled girls start to clap.

Two chapters in 24 hours! Hoo-ha!

Yeah, it's short, but still a little longer than the last one (446 words more to be exact). I'm going to have to postpone this story for awhile so I can update "She's Him" and "Playing with Italian Fire"

R&R if you so wish. Now, until next chapter, good bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Next chapter!

This time around Lovi's going to meet a group of Vikings (Hey, its fan fiction. I can put whatever I want. Besides, it's not like Italian monarchs based themselves seaside.)

And now I will put some of my favorite reviews!

AnGeLuSyCaIm

Oh god ...

"Then we can always make love on deck."

"Like fuck we will! God will cast you into hell!" xDDD I don't know why but I absolutely love it xD

Lovi is a priest with a very dirty mouth ... and Spain is a sexy/hot pirate with ... tomatoes? oh god ... I just love it

PLEASE update soon~~~ *o*(The FACE!)

English-Tea-and-Crumpets

3(Considering your name I would assume you are an England fan girl. Don't worry; he gets a part in the next chapter.)

Anyways, ENJOY!

_CH 4 The moon has auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a very short temper._

Francis POV

Allowing myself a sigh, I add a special garnish to what I was preparing for the captain's breakfast. Gilbert had told me what had transpired overnight and how he would be living with the Sea Dragons until they dropped him off in Italy. Antonio wouldn't like this news one bit.

Gilbert was the first mate. Every crew needed a first mate. Stepping through the ship I realize none of them would make good first mates. None of them had nearly enough experience. Yong Soo was too hyper, Alfred was too trigger happy, Kiku didn't talk to anyone, and Feliks was just, no.

I shuffle up to the captain's lodgings and prepare myself. As I open the door, I'm faced with a delicious sight. _Father _Lovino was nearly sucking my captain's face off, wrapping himself around him something similar to an octopus.

Deciding now was not _the _best time to walk in unannounced I slide back out. Inhale, now knock. A resounding thump echoes from the room and I imagine a flustered Lovino falling off the bed and a scrambling Antonio desperately trying to find the keys to the collar on his priest.

"ONE MOMENT!" Antonio calls out and a few minutes later my flustered captain opens the door, his hat hanging crookedly. "Ah, I see you brought breakfast Francis. Gracias."

I try to step inside but he blocks me. "Um, I really have something to discuss with you in private." But just as I finished my sentence, Alfred pokes his head up from a hatch leading below deck.

"Hey captain! Is it true that first mate Gilbert ditched us?" Antonio looks at him then back at me.

"It's true! He left. Nope! I'm not taking that position." I shove the food into his hands and take off, jumping down the hatch Alfred was poking up from.

"Cool! Then can I be the first mate? It so fits me, because you know, I'm the hero and all." Alfred spouts before I drag him down again.

Antonio's POV

I stand there for awhile, holding the food. Someone tugs on my arm and I turn to see Lovi pulling me back inside. How disappointing. He had only kissed me to get off for the day but even if he didn't mean it, it was worth it.

"You! Sit the fuck down, I'm hungry." I smile for a reply and place the tray down. He attacked it immediately but I refrained. No Gilbert? True, the German was selfish as I'd get out, but leaving without warning to his crew?

"You could always pick a temporary you know. That Francis guy might agree to do that." Glancing up I notice Lovi staring at me evenly with those beautiful pools of amber. "Hey, I'm fucking talking to you." He says, frowning a little.

"He just might. I'll go ask." I say as I get up. As I shut the door I hear Lovi give out a sigh. Thinking for once, I step loudly in place and quickly make it quiet until I stop altogether.

"Why? Why me God? Do you do this to test me? If you are, you know very well I'm failing. Love should be reserved to those who have known each other for years. Not between a pirate and priest. Especially when they barely know each other. And two guys as well."

Francis walks by and stops when he sees me. I hold up a cautionary finger and he slowly slides over.

"You're fucked up, you know that? You could have at least given me the common decency of making me a girl. It's like I don't know anymore. Should I just give in or keep holding out? Am I a traitor to my own beliefs? Why do I even bother talking to you? You never answer, no matter what I say or ask."

Lovi lapses into a silence and I drag Francis away quietly, secretly bubbling over with joy. "Francis, I have an offer. I need a _temporary _first mate. I know you won't be a permanent one so can you please do this for me?"

He thinks about it for awhile. "We do pull into port in one week, so I guess its fine." As I turn away I think I catch him steal a glance back at the door. But it was just my imagination. No way would he try to pull something like that.

(One Week Later)

Lovino's POV

I scoot a little closer to Antonio on our shared bed to see what he was doing. A piece of paper was sitting in his lap with a book underneath. As I watched, he pulled a black plume feather from his hat that had a small chain on it. He brings out an ink well and sits there for awhile, pen over paper.

"Are you going to fucking write something?" He frowns, which really didn't suite him, and lets out a sigh.

"Gilbert was the only one on board who knew how to write well. I know some but not a whole lot. Francis knows even less and no one else on board knows how."

I ram my palm into my face. "Fucking dumb ass bastard. You could have fucking asked me! All noble children grow up with a fucking education. Give me that." He sheepishly hands over what he had.

"Now what do you want written?" He tacks off supplies for the crew and the general prices of the items. As he finished I tallied the numbers and gave him the amount he would have to pay.

"Wow! You're really good! Can you teach me numbers sometime?" Placing his head on my shoulder his breath ghosts into my ear. I refrain from pushing him off. After a few days, I got used to it.

"Yeah, sure. What is all this for?" His arms snake around my waist as I ask.

"Well, we land in port tomorrow. Which reminds me, I'll let you come with me… for a price." Rolling my eyes, I try to ply his arms off me. It was always a price with this man.

"Knowing you, it's something perverted." I say, finally untangling myself. He kisses my back and I scoot away.

"I just want to see you get dressed. Reeeaaalll sloooooowwww." Is his reply.

"When hell freezes over maybe! And don't you have business with Yong Soo?" Antonio bolts up.

"I almost forgot! Thanks! I might not be back for a few hours. I want to talk with the crew." Another roll of the eyes. Like I gave a damn.

A few minutes after Antonio left I started feeling lonely. Over the course of the week I had met every one of Antonio's fucked up crew members. The one I liked least was Francis. Speaking of the perverted devil himself, Francis strolled in through the door carrying what looked like my dinner.

"Alone for the night, hm?" He asks with a sly smile. What was he getting at? What was his game?(I hope all of you just lost it.)I stand up and walk over.

"Are you waiting for a tip or something?" I ask, getting closer. He gives me a wolfish smile.

"One would be very nice. But I can't say I'm all that interested in gold." He steps a little closer to me and I stop altogether.

"Then what are you interested in?" Before I could move back he grabs my wrist and pulls me in. Despite my struggles, he drags me over to the bed.

"You know what I'm interested in. You know, I'm nowhere near as dense as Antonio. I could love you far better than he does." He says, nuzzling my neck. Ramming my knee into his gut full force, I manage to break his hold. Fucker was going to get it. No one touched me but Antonio.

Wait. What? Did I just say that no one except Antonio was allowed to touch me? As I try to evade the French man in front of me my current thoughts vanish.

With a final swing to his head Francis takes the hint and leaves. "That's okay, I'll try tomorrow. Since I know Antonio's terms I'll stay on board tomorrow. That way we can get to know each other better, no?" Chuckling, he shuts the door and I gently put down the hand axe I wielded.

Well, fuck. I had two choices. One, do a strip tease for Antonio, or two, get raped by Francis. I could always tell Antonio what Francis just tried to pull but that would make Antonio distrust the French worm.

Although he was temporary, mistrusting your second in command would create a rebellion. And I would be caught in it. Also, if you couldn't trust your right hand man, then who could you trust?

After two hours the door opens again and Antonio strolls in, smile on his lips. The smile falters a little as he catches sight of me sitting in bed and my dinner untouched.

"What's wrong? You're usually asleep by now. And you eat everything on your plate." Taking an inhale, I fiddle with the buttons on my sleeve.

"To put things simply, Hell just froze over." For once, Antonio gets what I mean and slides over to a chair. The smile on his lips now was the one I loved the most that he gave me. It was a knowing, lustful smirk that told me his eyes were keeping track of all the tiny little details.

I select an outfit, taking my time, but he didn't even seem to remotely care. Dammit! Getting nervous now would do no good. Get raped tomorrow or do a strip tease tonight.

Biting the inside of my lip, I start sliding the shirt off my shoulders. As it hung at the middle of my back, two gentle hands slide down my arms and free them of their sleeves.

"Shh. It's okay, I won't try anything." Antonio whispers in my ear and one of his hands brushes across my face, wiping off the tear that slide down my cheek.

The only thing I could say in reply was. "But what if I wanted you to?" It was only a small whisper but my hands covered my face in embarrassment. Antonio's hands slide down to my waist and slide slowly up my sides.

"I don't think you want it now, so I'll play nice." His lips brush against my shoulder. "I'll tell you what. We call it a night and I get to cuddle with you. Then you and I can take a stroll around the port together tomorrow. Deal?" His arms slide off my sides and he pulls away.

Antonio's POV

Damn this was hard! He was complying with anything I did. I was free to take him right now. Who knew when the chance would come up again? As I turn away, Lovi's delicate fingers wrap around my sleeve.

"Hmm?" I ask, turning. He kept his head lowered but stepped closer to me. He mumbles something up at me. "Pardon?"

"I said bend down a bit, dammit! You're too fucking tall!" He hisses back at me. I comply and lean down to his level. Before I could ponder why he wanted me to do so, he grabs either side of my head and pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

His mouth fell open greedily as I nibbled on his lip. It was intoxicating, but eventually, both of us had to break for air. As I did, he leaned into my chest.

"Thank you." Is the quiet whisper that graces my ears.

END OF THE CHAPTER!

I know I said I would update PWIF first but I'm having sooo much fun with this.

And my Editor is awesome by turning this into first person.

_**(Editor's note: So much for that, huh?) **__(Awesome Editor's note!)_

Ciao!

(I ish Italian pirate!)


	5. Chapter 5

But why is the rum gone?

Because Spain and England got into a drinking contest.

So since I'm now a pirate I declare myself captain of an imaginary ship. Flying Lama (She's read two of my stories and reviewed.) is me first mate and all me reviewers are crew mates.

I know I promised Vikings last chapter but I ran out of space. England and Seychelles in this one too!

_CH 5 A day spent in a sunlit harbor_

Alfred's POV

Finally! A chance to walk around on land. Being cramped up in a ship was just not my thing. A hero like me should be strolling around towns and cities, helping the poor citizens! Too bad I was saddled with Yong Soo.

As we passed each stand he would declare something was invented in Korea. True, I was a new member, technically speaking. I had only been with Antonio's crew since the year before last.

Being a farmer hadn't suited me. Nor had the choice of being a scholar, lawyer, etc. So the first chance I got I had snuck into Florida. Before long I had come across this pirate crew and joined.

"Alfred? I'm talking to you." Looking down I see Yong Soo staring at me.

"Sorry. I was thinking. What did you say?" The Korean shakes his head and smiles.

"I asked what you thought of Lovino. Do you think you could ever fall for a guy?" I laugh at the idea. Me, falling for a guy? The thought was priceless.

"It's the captain. It's not like I can actually tell him his morals are wrong. I could care less what he does with a priest, or pope, or whatever he is. And as for falling for a guy, no thank yo-"

"Fine! Four coppers for it then." A single voice wafts over the bustle of the market place to reach my ears. Looking around, I manage to find the speaker. "If the price isn't fair enough you know I can take me trade elsewhere Chelsea." He wasn't as tall as me and his frame was weaker. His bright blonde hair blew gently across some rather large eyebrows which were set in a frown.

Despite his weak appearance he wore the clothes of a captain. He had fair skin and when his eyes happened to glance my way they were a poison green color. They didn't smile like Antonio's but in my opinion, they were the most beautiful I had ever seen.

The girl behind the counter would have attracted my gaze if I hadn't started wrapping my mind around the rival captain. Yong Soo caught the line of my stare and hit me on the head.

"What was that for?" I wince as I rub the back of my head. The Korean hit pretty hard.

"Seriously? A rival captain? And Kirkland at that! He and Antonio are sworn enemies! I advise you pick someone other than him." But as Yong Soo lectured me my gaze wandered back to Kirkland.

He was looking right at me. The toxic green eyes caught mine and held them. My lips pull up into a smile and slowly, he smiles back. The black haired girl from behind the counter hit his arm to get his attention.

"Deal Kirkland. Now fork over the money." Kirkland tosses her the four coppers and picks up what appeared to be a jar of dirt.

"…You can have _anyone _but him." Managing to catch the last bit, I look back down. Yong Soo had his eyes closed as he went on about why it was not permitted. But all I could think off were two brilliant green eyes.

Antonio's POV

Glancing about the harbor I catch sight of the ship I had been hoping to see. The long boat wasn't hard to miss and only one team of Vikings would wander down this far. Lovi comes up next to me, patting down his hair.

"What are you looking for?" As I watch, a girl in a fur cloak dances away from the ship. Her hair went down to her waist and it too danced in the wind as she twirled. The other crew members joined her, one of them lifting her in the air.

Lovi pokes me in the side. "I do believe I was talking to you bastard." I turn to him.

"Sorry, can you meet me back here at around noon? I have to meet someone. You're free to go out and see the town if you want." He stares at me as if I had started barking.

But I didn't have time to worry about that. I had to catch up to _her._

Lovino's POV

As I watch Antonio run down the dock I wonder just how stupid he was. Technically I was still a prisoner. And last I checked, prisoners weren't left alone to wander around town. Maybe he expected me to leave.

"I guess the captain must trust you. Not once have I seen him reave a prisoner arone. Usuary he just kirs them." I turn to face Kiku, a crew member that claimed he came from where the sun rose. He was shorter than me and looked quite similar to Yong Soo.

He also didn't use any Ls. He switched those with Rs and it was kind of confusing.

"Which reminds me, this is for you." He hands me a bag that clinked, telling me there were coins inside. "There's 40 gord and 30 sirver inside. Antonio said you courd spend it on anything." With that he walks away.

I cautiously step off the ship, waiting to be stopped. It's not like I knew where I was anyway. As I step into the market my thoughts wander. Soon my thoughts return to Antonio. If I were to buy him something what would it be?

A hand grabs my arm roughly and pulls me around. The man was much taller than me and I recognize the livery he wore. He was part of Roderich's castle guard. Crap! Wait? Wasn't this a good thing?

But as realization crosses his face I remember Antonio, his green eyes sparkling and his smile that he kept for me.

"Father Lovino? Is it really you?" He asks.

"Isn't that a riot brother? He thinks you're the holy pope of Italy." A girl I had seen somewhere in market wraps her arm around my shoulder with a chuckle. I catch her game immediately.

"I wonder what bottle he's been at, poor bastard." The guard's grip starts to loosen. "Now, if you don't have any more business with me, fuck off."

The girl tugs me away from him and we both break into fake laughter. As we draw away from the guard she stops laughing and lets her arm fall.

She had long blonde hair that fell below her waist and she wore a long cape with fur lining the top. Her bodice was leather trimmed in fur and her skirt only fell to her knees. Underneath that she wore breaches and leather boots.

"I should thank you I guess." She turns to me with a smile.

"You don't need to. I owe Antonio quite a lot. I thought I'd help him by rescuing one of his crew members." She had seen me get off of Antonio's ship? Did she know where he was? "Don't worry; your captain is doing business with my brothers." Seconds after finishing her sentence, she frowns and spins around me, whipping out a small axe.

"Fucking try it." She pressed the blade into the throat of a ten year old boy who had a hand on my money bag. He moved his hand away quickly and she grabs hold of his wrist. Before I could think of anything to say she slams her hand against his face.

"Your mother would be ashamed! If I catch you doing it again I'll do to you what they do to thieves in Egypt. Do you know what they do with thieves in Egypt?" He shakes his head no. "Then I'll tell you. First they chop off your hands with a dull, rusty sword. Then, they slice off your tongue and break all of your toes. And finally, after you've been raped and beaten, they cut your throat and let you bleed out like a pig." She lets him go and he runs away crying.

"Do they really do that in Egypt?" I ask, horrified. She slips the axe back in its holder and laughs.

"I wouldn't know. Never been. My Swedish brother taught me how to come up with stuff to scare people shitless. Shall we go shopping?"

For the next hour the girl, Satu, led me around to different shops. "This one next!" She exclaims, tugging me over to a smithy.

"MASTER SMITH!~" Satu yells upon entering the shop. Its walls were bristling with weapons. Swords, spears, cleavers, axes, and a weapon I didn't know.

A man with wiry black hair and bulging muscles steps out from the back and smiles at Satu.

"Have you brought anything for me this time? If ya do, I've got some good weapons for trading."

The pack Satu brought with her was soon slung on the ground. She reached in and pulled out a large white pelt. The skin underneath was black while the fur was frosty white.

"We went to the top of the world for this one. A huge white bear with long claws and gnashing teeth. We fought it for-" The blacksmith holds up his hand and smiles.

"Please spare the details. It's a rare fur indeed and I know you wouldn't cheat me. Are you looking for an axe again?" I had been standing off a bit from her but she pushes me over.

"It's really for him. My newest brother." I frown at her claims.

"Can you tell me what that is?" I ask, pointing to one of the strange weapons. It had a spearhead at the end but an axe head stuck out from the side. The blacksmith looks at the one I point to and chuckles.

"That be a halberd and that one is way too heavy for you. Since Satu is one of my best traders I'll give you somat special." He disappears and I take that time to glare at Satu.

"What? He doesn't really like Antonio and maybe you can get on your captain's good side." The smith comes back out with a halberd much smaller. The blades were polished steel mounted on a red wood pole. The handle piece and along the mounting pole was covered with gold lines resembling vines.

A scarlet ribbon hung from the top and went down half of it. He offers it out to me and I take it slowly. Gently swinging it, I imagine what Antonio's face would look like when I gave it to him.

"I'm sure the pelt won't cover all the expenses on it so I'll throw in 30 gold pieces." The smith smiles at me as I give him the said amount. As I toss the halberd over my shoulder Satu puts down a box.

"For Mary. I hate missing birthdays." The smith smiles at her and she rushes me out the door. She starts leading me down a lane when she stops with a grimace, grabs my arm, swings me around and forcibly drags me in the other direction.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, but over the din of the market a pair of running feet reaches my ears. Without a reply, she speeds up, a frightened look on her face.

"Wait! Stop!" Turning my head I catch sight of a tanned man in white robes.

"I'm not marrying you! I won't!" Satu yells over her shoulder. She speeds around a corner and runs right into the scariest man I had ever seen. He was absurdly tall with messy blonde hair and cold blue eyes set in a permanent scowl. Oddly, he was dressed similar to Satu.

"Brother save me!" As I stand frozen to the spot the man catches up and Satu's 'brother' lifts her into the air with ease.

"G'day Gupta. I 'ope you aren't 'fter m' sister agin'." Gupta turns a little pale (if naturally tan people could turn pale) and scowls at him.

"She's not your sister and she's my betrothed." Looking up at the sky I notice it was around noon.

"Not that this conversation isn't fucking amazing but I need to get to my ship." I start walking and the freakishly tall guy followed me, Satu sitting on his shoulder. Denied his future bride, Gupta left and soon another man joined our group.

He was shorter than me and had light blonde hair. He too was dressed like Satu. "Hi Satu. Berwald.~" Berwald grunted in reply. "Who's this?" He asks, pointedly looking at me.

"You're forgetting that you're talking in Spanish again Tino. He understands everything you're saying." Satu calls down from Berwald's shoulder. I just roll my eyes. By this time I had reached the docks.

Satu climbs down and offers me her hand. Where I was from, women weren't equal to men. But everything about me had turned upside down in the past week. I shake her hand.

"It was nice meeting you." She says, and then turns to Tino and starts talking to him in a language I didn't understand. It sounded just like there was a potato in her mouth and she was trying to talk around it.

I turn to walk away and run straight into what had to be another one of Satu's brothers. His hair was spiked to the side and he had wild blue eyes that shifted from friendly to hostile. He lifts a finger and opens his mouth but hesitates.

"Hmm. I… think the word I'm looking for is… sorry?" I brush it off. I had more important things to do than try to converse with a foreigner. Waving him past I stalk back to the ship.

As I drew near I could hear Antonio talking rapidly in between Spanish and Italian. He was panicking about something.

"I can't believe I DID that! Stupido! Idiota! He could be anywhere by now. I should have stayed with him. He probably thinks I didn't want to spend time with him and now he's gone forever! Quick Kiku! What do they call stupid idiots in your country?"

I hear Kiku mumble something and Antonio resumes his spiel. "I'm a baka! I can't believe I'm sooo stupid!" I climb up on deck to see Antonio rolling on the floor and ramming his head into the boards.

"Who the fuck ran off and why is he so fucking important?" Antonio looks up at me with a surprised expression, blood trickling down his forehead. I set down the halberd and walk over to him.

As I crouch down the present crew disperses. "Why? You had the perfect chance to leave. Why didn't you go?" I pull out a handkerchief and wipe the blood off his face.

"Because you don't leave someone when you fall in love with them."

A/N

DONE! And I has a headache. That's the last time I'm drinking all the rum by meself.

R&R or do whatever it is ye people do.

Satu- Finnish for Fairytale


	6. Chapter 6

So, apparently I can kill people with fluffy words.

But since I'm a pirate I'm not going to take responsibility for it. Sorry I Like Turtle, no compensation for you.

This time around we meet the infamous pirates of Borzoi. (Turkey)

Shall we?~

_CH 6 An afternoon spent in a bathhouse_

Antonio's POV

He said he loved me. But that couldn't be true, could it? I had treated him so badly, so selfishly. Unable to stop them, tears fall from my eyes. A worried look crosses Lovino's face for a moment.

"Did you seriously hit yourself that badly? Holy crap, hold on." I shake my head as he starts taking off his shirt to rip into bandages no doubt.

"I didn't hit my head that hard." He frowns at me, his worried expression turning into one of annoyance.

"Then what are you crying for?" I soon find myself glancing at the deck as I reply.

"You're lying. You don't really love me; you're just saying that so I don't do something drastic. I mean, I treat you so badly and-" Before I got any further his hand pulls my chin up. He kissed me. It wasn't one of his heated, passionate ones that he reserved for being let off the collar, but a soft one, telling me what he had said was true.

Slowly, I realize all sounds on the deck had stopped. They were probably staring. And since I knew Lovino's type, he'd start to get nervous and pull away. Not wanting him to pull away, I tangle my fingers in his hair and kiss him back.

This time, he nipped my lip. I give him permission but halfway into the kiss my crew erupts into panic. What now? Didn't they see that I was busy?

"Captain! It's Kirkland and he's headed this way!" My eyes shoot open and Lovi detaches himself. He jumps up and offers me a hand which I take. In a few quick movements he hauls up the most graceful looking halberd I had ever seen. Without another word he shoves it into my hands and sits down on a barrel a bit away.

Kirkland had reached the bottom of my ship by then and yelled something up at me. All I got from it was 'Carriedo'.

"Alfred, can you translate?" At least the American came in handy sometimes. He nods to me and repeats the words in Spanish.

"I know you're there Carriedo. Show your face." I lean on the rails of the ship. The British buffoon could speak pretty good Spanish but chose to speak English just to tick me off. So I spoke down at him in Italian.

"Vedo che si è venuto a cagna ai miei piedi Kirkland!" Lovino, who was sitting next to me, let out a suppressed laugh. Kirkland frowned up at me, his thick eyebrows pushing together.

"Learned something new I see. I just came to offer you a warning." I frown back.

"About what?" Kirkland waved to a ship farther down the line. With a sinking feeling I recognize the ship.

"The pirates of Borzoi have been hired to repossess the Italian priest you stole." Before I could reply Lovino leaned over the side, his rosary dangling in the wind.

"Tell them to fuck off. King Rody can suck it!" With that Lovino stands back up and leans against the rail next to me. "I refuse to work for a king who cares nothing for his own people!" Kirkland only stared back up in complete bafflement. I didn't blame him.

"Such a dirty mouth. I find it arousing." The words waft over the wind in an accent that sent shivers down my spine.

Turning, I find the borzoi captain himself, leaning on the opposite side of the deck.

"I might keep you myself." The Turkish man finishes, a dark smile crept across his face while his cold, calculating eyes stayed concealed by his mask.

Lovino's POV

He had come over the side. The swinging rope next to him told me that. Antonio stiffens next to me and a dark expression spreads over his face. He drops the halberd in a fighting position.

"You dare show your face. I'll skin it off your body and feed your remains to the sharks." Without warning, Antonio thundered across the deck. The borzoi captain whipped out a sword and parried Antonio's first swing.

Back and forth they danced on the deck. But as I watched Antonio started to lose. A foot slip here, a dodge that wasn't nearly fast enough there. What was going wrong?

His head! He must have damaged his inner ear a little ruining his equilibrium. Next to the barrel I had been sitting on was a pair of pistols. I pull them out with no hesitation and check the barrels. They were loaded.

As the opposing captain danced away I raise the guns. I would have to shoot before Antonio dashed in again. Without another moment's hesitation I release the triggers and the bullets zip out. And imbed themselves into the masked captain's shoulders.

A confused expression spreads across Antonio's face as the captain of the Borzoi pirates crumples to the ground with a yell. Slowly, the crew looks over at me, smoke curling up from the gun barrels. As everyone stared at me the opposing captain struggled up and ran back over to the side of the ship he had come up.

Kirkland, managing to get on board, sped after him, two swords flashing in his grip. But he wasn't fast enough; the other captain had jumped overboard. I follow Kirkland closely and see the captain fall into the arms of his crew members, who sped off quickly.

Kirkland slams his fist into the rail of the ship with what sounded like a curse coming from his mouth.

I put the guns in my sash and walk over to Antonio who had collapsed on deck, breathing heavily.

"Idiot. Didn't anyone ever fucking tell you not to get into fights when you already have a head injury?" Antonio smiles up at me with a shaky laugh.

"Sorry Lovi." I pull him up and lead him over to the boarding plank.

"Don't sorry me. I'm taking you to a bath house so I can get you cleaned up properly." He wraps his arms around my waist and cuddles my neck. My face erupted into a hot blush as I lead him down.

"So Lovi is going to give me a bath? I must be special." I let out a growl and push his head carefully.

"Yeah, special. In the head. I'm only taking you there because they'll know where to get clean bandaging. But I guess taking a bath while we're there wouldn't hurt." He gives my neck a kiss and smiles against my skin.

"Te amo." He whispers.

(About fifteen minutes later.~)

Didn't people have anything better to do than stare at me? Okay, yeah, I had a guy wrapped around my waist and nuzzling my face. And now I wasn't allowed to say anything because I had told him I loved him.

Well, the world could fuck off! I finally reached the bathhouse I had seen earlier and walk in.

"Antonio! What happened to your face?" Satu asks as she turns. Apparently it was one of those co-ed ones. She was turned toward the door in the process of taking off her cape. Her 'brothers' were there as well. One of them even had silver hair and purple eyes.

"The moron bashed it into a floor. Multiple times." I reply for him as he squeezes me a little tighter. The bathhouse workers, all girls, started whispering amongst themselves. "You got a fucking problem?" They all shut up at once.

"I'll pay for your guys' round 'kay?" Satu says, taking out four silvers. I'm about to tell her its fine and I'll pay for it but then I realize I had left what was left of my money on the ship.

"The fancy stuff now. And don't you dare perfume the water to smell like roses again. Stupid trollops." She mutters under her breath as the workers scatter. The man I had bumped into earlier, the one with the spiked hair, pats her on the back, saying something I didn't understand.

She replies in kind and I roll my eyes. I drag Antonio to the back, grabbing a few towels as I go.

"Sit!" I order him and he does as I bid. Taking off his hat I inspect the wound again. "You are a dumbass sir." He looks at me with a confused expression.

"What are you calling me sir for?" Pulling off his greatcoat I give him a scowl.

"Well, I'm not a fucking priest anymore and unless you _want _me to leave that makes me part of your fucked up to hell crew." As you unbutton his shirt he pulls you in for a kiss. You push away with some difficulty. "Not in the bathhouse. Some crazy bastard will shoot us both."

"But aren't you forgetting how good of a marksman you are?" He winks at me and pulls out the guns from my sash. He twirls one on his finger, stops it, and let's out a 'bang' sound.

Shaking my head I start getting undressed myself. That's when Satu and her crew walked in.

"Hi guys!" Satu says as I stare at her. Wasn't there a separate changing room for girls? Without a second glance she starts untying her bodice. The silver haired guy that was part of their group spun around way more quickly than I've ever seen anyone.

Tino leans over to her as the bodice falls to the floor, revealing nothing underneath. He whispers something in her ear and she rearranges her hair so it fell over her chest. "Okay Valkoinen! I'm somewhat decent." But he refused to turn around.

Antonio leans over and tugs on another of the group's sleeve. "What's his problem?" He asks. The one he was talking to was slightly taller than the one in question with blonde hair, a stoic expression, and a hair curl similar to mine.

"He's the only straight one of use and he has an interest in her." Oh, I got it now. "Satu likes him too but she's good at hiding it." Berwald leaned over to one of the workers and held a whispered conversation with her. He motioned to Satu and the silver haired one.

The worker nods and hurries over to the two. She ties a towel around Satu's chest and pushes both of them down a corridor. A moment later another worker came along and grabbed both me and Antonio, dragging us down the same corridor.

"Is this normal bathhouse procedure in Spain?" I ask skeptically. She says something about how it was a special bath for the higher paying customers. Antonio gives me another wink.

Soon we're shoved into a single room where we were faced with a scarlet Satu and an equally scarlet Valkoinen. But it was for different reasons.

"Spanish bitches!" Satu yells, kicking the water. It was filled with rose petals and sweet smelling pinkish bubbles. Valkoinen was blushing because Satu was naked at this point. Both Antonio and I stared at the scene with faces that were somewhere between confused and curious.

A moment later Antonio tackled me to the floor. "What are you doing?" I say as he starts taking off my shirt.

"Well, you can't take a bath with your clothes on can you?"

A/N

Sooooo…

The next chapter is why this fic is rated M. You could just skip it or whatever you want. Your decision.

Translations:

Vedo che si è venuto a cagna ai miei piedi Kirkland! - I see that you came to bitch at my feet Kirkland! (Italian)

Te amo – I love you (Spanish)

Valkoinen – White (Finnish) [Yes I know, Iceland's name should be Icelandic, not Finnish. I just didn't like the few names they gave me and I couldn't find a translator for Icelandish or whatever you call it]


	7. Chapter 7

Well, the results are in!

And if you're reading this, then the crew has opted for smut.

Sorry Dewfall. Just for you I'll mark the section of lemon. K?

And something I forgot to mention. First Mate FlyingLama's votes count as three.

Now, on with the story!~

_CH 7 A night in tangled sheets_

Lovino's POV

If I didn't love him I would put a bullet in his head. He kept touching me. Now, I wouldn't _really _mind if we were alone together but that really wasn't the case.

"Antonio, stop it. We're still in public." I hiss at him as his fingers drift up my leg under the water. Satu was trying to get Valkoinen's attention and was too busy to notice the Spaniard trailing his lips against my neck. Valkoinen noticed though, but he really didn't do anything. The only reason for staring at me and Antonio was because Satu was everywhere else.

"Stop it! I don't know what your deal is but you need to bother someone else!" Valkoinen finally tells her, actually turning without thinking. Now, if I had been into women I would find her expression to be heartbreakingly seductive. Her eyes were half closed and downcast, her hair drifting out around her and petals sticking to her shoulders and scattering through her hair.

She gets up and Antonio finally directs his attention over to her. "Sorry, enjoy your bath. I'll go find Anders so you won't need to see my face again." At her quiet words Valkoinen pales, well, even more so.

"Wait! I didn't mean… it's just that…" He gives up and lets out a sigh. Satu walks past me and my 'captain' and grabs her towel.

"I'll come up with an excuse so he doesn't beat the crap out of you, okay?" She gets another towel and wrings out her hair, cursing at the petals snared there.

"Maybe I should just go with you, just in case." Valkoinen states and gets up. Soon both of them leave and Antonio gives me a smirk.

"What?" I ask, backing away a bit.

LEMON SECTION!

"We're all _alone _Lovi. I was thinking maybe you'll allow me to express my love for you at this point." His hand trails over my chest and down my stomach, stopping just above my waist. I let out a small choking sound and he looks up at me with his eyes half open.

"Do you know what you look like right now?" He asks, grabbing my length and rubbing it slowly. I jerk my head back, legs turning weak.

"What? What the fuck do I look like to you right now?" He gives me a devilish chuckle and gives me a small squeeze which shoots fire through my body. He presses his lips to my chest and lets his hand slip to my hilt.

"A ripe, juicy tomato." I bring my head up to glare at him but as I do he slips his middle finger halfway into my ass.

END OF LEMON SECTION!

Footsteps outside make me jump backwards and kick him away. The door opens to reveal Yong Soo and Kiku.

"Hey boss, the crew wants to know if they can all stay out in the town tonight." He says, leaning forward.

"Sure." Antonio replies, looking up, seductiveness gone.

"See? I told you he would say yes." Yong Soo tells Kiku, closing the door and walking away. Antonio turns back to me.

"Before you go back to touching me I have a suggestion." I say as he starts moving closer to me. He tilts his head to the side.

"And that is?"

"Since no one's going to be on board tonight why don't we continue there? Not to mention that our time here is almost gone." The door opens again to reveal a fully clothed Satu carrying a few bandages.

"Oh brother Antonio! I'm here to fix you up." Antonio grimaces and tries waving her off.

"No need! I can just get one of my crew members to do it for me." She goes from smiling to a dark glare.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Antonio noticeably sinks lower in the water with a whimper. What in God's name happened last time? Satu sits on the edge of the bath and crooks a finger at Antonio who refuses to move closer. "You know I don't have a problem going in there after you. And if I have to ruin my best boots I'll add some of your chili powder to my herbs."

He hesitantly scoots closer and I claim the opposite side of the bath. Satu quickly grabs Antonio's long strands of hair and pulls his head back. Pushing away his bangs she reveals the cut. It had stopped bleeding but it looked pretty nasty. As I watched, Satu pulled out a bag and reached inside.

Despite her grip in his hair he tried scrambling away. Already expecting it Satu pulls him back down. "So, Lovino, from where do you hail?" She takes out a small bit of powder from the bag and peered at it.

"Uhm, the coastal area of Southern Italy. And you?" I continue the small talk as she lowers the powder closer to Antonio's face.

"I come from Western Germany but I reside in Denmark." She rubs the powder directly into the wound and Antonio starts screaming a moment later.

"Mios Dios! Oh God! Evil witch woman! It burns, it burns!" He presses his hands into the bath wall, scrambling at the tiles. Satu lets go of his hair and grabs his chin.

"Be quiet! It doesn't hurt that bad. Watch." She takes out a small knife and gives herself a shallow cut on her arm. She lets it sit for awhile then grabs some powder and rubs it in roughly. Meanwhile Antonio had grabbed me for cover.

"See? It's not that bad. Now get back here. You can even drag your boyfriend along with you." I give her a frown as Antonio pushes me ahead of him. Satu sits down behind him again and wraps the bandages around his head. "Done. Now if I hear of you doing something so stupid as giving yourself a head injury by ramming it into your deck I'll get Anders to treat you for me."

Apparently, this was not the best option as Antonio sunk behind me again.

"You're such a child. Why do I love you again?"

~ Back on the Ship ~

Antonio's POV

I glance around the ship rubbing my forehead. Whatever Satu used worked and I felt back to normal but it had burned. She didn't need chili powder to make it worse. As I stroll through half of the ship I notice that once the crew had been told they could do whatever in town they had deserted the ship. Just went to show how faithful _m__y _crew was. Arthur would laugh at me if he knew just fast my crew could drop their duties.

I head back to my chambers after making sure the ship was empty. On the way back Lovino had agreed to check half the ship for stragglers. Who cared if my crew was lazy tonight? I allow myself a skip and a smile. Tonight I would have Lovi yelling and moaning my name.

Knowing him, Lovi was probably still searching his area of the ship. It was only natural that Lovi would be shy about doing something that he was always taught he shouldn't do. I whisk off my hat and open the door. Maybe I'd surprise him with… oh… my… GOD!

LEMON STARTS HERE!

"Took you forever." Lovino says as the door shuts itself behind me. He was leaning on the edge of the bed, his shirt unbuttoned and his bare feet scuffing the floor. He gave me an even stare, a blush creeping across his face slowly.

Slowly, I put my hat on the table and walk forward. He scowls at me, getting just a little more red.

"If you walked like that through your half of the ship no wonder you took forever." He says as I finally reach him. The rose water scent from earlier still clung to him, making the air sweet. The look he gave me clearly stated he wanted to look away. But he didn't. He kept staring at me.

I brush my fingers across his cheek and I lean down to kiss him. This time, I didn't need his permission. He left his mouth open for me and I allowed my tongue to explore his mouth. Absentmindedly I realize his fingers are busy removing my shirt. Slipping my hands down his neck and chest I do the same. As we break for air I untie my sash and he drops his pistols on the floor. Luckily, they didn't go off, which made the whole maneuver look dead sexy. Lifting him up, I throw him on the bed. He grumbles at me in protest signifying that he wasn't going to let me have it all my way.

But I was a pirate and that's what pirates did. I run my fingers down his chest and entangle them in his sash which I toss on the floor a few seconds later. He claims my mouth again as I kick off my boots. Pulling back I untie the drawstring on his pants. With a few quick movements I had him naked and blushing. God how I loved this body.

"Hey Lovi, guess what." He gives me a glare as I kiss a line down his belly.

"What?"

"Te amo." And with those words I took his member into my mouth. I have enough time to glance up, see his eyes widen, then watched him fling his head back with a choked moan. Up, down, left, right, suck a little. Each maneuver brought about a shuddering choked moan. I pull myself off and look over at him.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I watch his chest heave.

"I-I'm f-f-fine. Why wouldn't I b-be?" I trail my finger over his slit and down his shaft, making his hips buck upward.

"Well, you're holding back to start with."

"How the hell am I holding-" I engulf him again and this time he lets out a full moan. But right after he did he covered his mouth. I pull up again.

"See, you're doing it again." I pry his hands off his face and kiss him. "Don't worry about what it sounds like."

"It's embarrassing." He tells me, glancing away.

"I love that particular sound. And we're the only ones here so no one will hear you." I return to sucking on him and this time he relaxes, letting several moans out. But now it was getting hard to ignore my southern areas. Going a bit faster rewards me with my partner yelling my name and grabbing fistfuls of the sheets.

"Stop! I'm going to… I'm going…" He never finished his sentence as he orgasmed in my mouth. I swallow with him still in my mouth and pull back.

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask trailing a line down his leg.

"You didn't… get to… do… anything yet." He pants out, for once not looking violently angry. In fact, he smiled at me. He grabs my hand and takes off the glove. I could tell by the face he made that I was probably giving him a weird look.

"I've read about how to perform this type of lovemaking before so don't give me that look like I don't know what I'm doing." He tells me, sticking a few of my fingers in his mouth. Pretty soon he had them coated equally and slides them out with a final lick.

He looks away as he spreads his legs apart, inviting me, enticing me. As I push in one finger he lets out a small hiss. He lets out a louder one as I add the second finger, scissoring the two.

After a few more twists he loosens. "Are you ready?" I murmur to him leaning over his chest. He gives his reply in the form of a small nod and I draw out my fingers. As I position myself he lifts his hips, making it easier for me.

As I penetrated him he lets out a strangled yell and twists his hands into the sheets again. He felt so good. This was the only thought in my mind as I pushed in farther and withdrew. Slowly his hisses turn into moans more passionate then before.

"A-A-Anton-io, please, a-a little fa-faster." I oblige him, hitting the same spot over and over again. I clench my teeth as I reach my peak.

A moment later Lovino releases on both of us and I follow up shortly after. If I was going to hell for this I didn't care. Because now life would be unlivable if I couldn't have Lovi.

"Te amo, stupid bastard. Te amo." Lovi mutters, cuddling into my chest and giving me a kiss.

A/N

Oh. My. God!

I'm am most sorry people. It took me forever to get this done for two reasons.

It's absolutely freezing in my house. (Problem Typing.)

I got my computer taken away for awhile.

Well, you might not have to read in my second person style anymore since someone has generously said they'd beta for me! Thank you zx-ChiCho-xz! _**(Hey people! I actually just changed my pen name. It's now 0equilibrium0.)**_

Translations:

Mios Dios!- Spanish, My God!

Ciao!~


	8. Chapter 8

Yes Yes I know. I'm soooo horrible for taking so long to write this. Sorry.

This chapter takes place about three months after the last one just so everyone won't be confused.

Godetevi! ~

_Chapter 8: The bright moon_

Lovino's POV

"If I say yes will you fucking drop it?" I shout, turning so I was face to face with Antonio. Right now he was trying to convince me to be first mate. Francis had finally said he wouldn't do it anymore which left the crew vulnerable. Perish the thought, but if Antonio died then the crew would break into panic.

"Yes." He replies, dropping down to kiss me, moonlight playing with his skin.

"Fine. But you do realize you need the crew's permission." I argue back as he breaks the kiss. Antonio ruffles my hair fondly, avoiding my curl, then climbs up the railings above the door to his chambers.

"Attention crew! Francis has stepped down from his position as first mate and I have come to the decision for his replacement. All in favor of Lovino taking up the position say aye!" A chorus of ayes met my ears and my hopes sink. I had hoped I would be unpopular enough to not have a high position. "All not in favor say nay!" Antonio calls out again.

Silence. "Oh joy." I mutter under my breath.

"Good! Now break out the rum!" Antonio calls over the crew. I had hoped someone would object. Like Alfred. The idiot would kill for the job. Looking around I finally catch sight of him leaning on the railings.

Walking up to him I notice he's not quite all there. "Hey, western bastard, what's wrong with you?" He turns to me slowly.

"What?"

"I asked what was wrong with you."

He fidgets for a moment. "Promise you won't tell the captain?"

I sigh. "Sure."

"I think I want to switch crews." Confessions had been part of my old job so I was used to people spilling to me.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, there's a rival captain that I kind of… never mind." He drops back into silence.

"Kirkland's got you tied around his finger good. We land in port tomorrow and it's rumored that Kirkland will be there. I'll inform Antonio of your leave after you join Kirkland and make sure he doesn't think of you as a traitor." I jump off the rail I had been sitting on to go find Antonio. Knowing him he'd want to celebrate in another way. I sure did.

As I walk the ship the crew congratulated me in their own ways. As I reached Yong Soo he reaches out and gropes my chest. A second later before I could respond Antonio's Halberd handle swings up and slaps the area under his chin.

I grab Antonio before he can stab downward with the tip. "Don't bother. We actually need crew members. And besides, I'd rather have someone else grope my chest and the smell of blood is a real turn off." Antonio and two thirds of the surrounding crew get what I mean and whistles echo amongst them.

Antonio breaks into a huge grin and lifts me into the air, bridal style. Since complaining and demanding that I be placed down wouldn't help I just kept my mouth shut. Just to make sure he wouldn't break his own door down I push down on the handle for him.

I had learned after the second time of sleeping with Antonio that this was the only sound proof room on board. That's why I didn't hesitate to drag him down on the bed with me. But just as he was reaching for my curl the door flings open.

"Captain! Like the English pirates are like, totally flagging us like down!" Feliks yells from the doorway, afraid to actually come into the room. Above me Antonio groans and shoves himself up.

"Sorry Lovi, business is business." I kiss him before he gets off the bed.

"Yeah, I know." Retying my shirt as I get off the bed I hear murmuring outside. Stepping a little faster I get outside and see what was going on. There was Kirkland's ship and standing at the half blasted off front in the half light was Satu waving a tattered white flag.

As they drew up beside our ship Antonio orders boarding planks to be connected across. Alfred was the first one across then Antonio and then me. The rest of the crew refused to budge. Satu limps over as Alfred searches desperately for Kirkland.

"Thanks Antonio. They came out of nowhere it seemed." She smile weakly, scratches covering her body and a piece of wood stuck out from her side.

"What's going on? Why are you on Kirkland's ship and who came out of nowhere?" Antonio asks, looking around at what remained of Kirkland's crew. His crew was about the size of ours, around 25, but now there were only eight of the original group. The others were Satu's brothers.

"The bloody pirates of Borzoi and two Italian naval ships is who." A voice says behind me. Turning I face a worried Alfred and a heavily injured Kirkland. As Kirkland picked his head up a bit I noticed his right eyes was missing and covered in bandages. He had his arm slung over Alfred's shoulder and was trying not to pass out.

One of Satu's brothers, Tino, walked up to her. "Please, you have to sit down sis. You're in no condition to be up and about." But she just shakes her head stubbornly.

Valkoinen walks up to her and grabs her hand tugging her down. "Stop being difficult and hold still. Otherwise we'll never get the stick out of your side." He takes off his bandana and places it in front of her mouth. "Bite."

She does as she's told and he pulls the piece of wood out sharply. He lays her on her back and pours a small amount of gunpowder in the wound. I watch in fascination as he does so. As I watch Valkoinen lights a tiny flame and sticks it right in the wound.

As he does so he pushes down on her mouth but I could still hear her pained scream. "It's okay. You're done. That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asks kissing her cheek. Turning back I manage to catch the end of Kirkland's explanation.

"They blew up Satu's ship in the process and we fished them out. Not to mention we're slowly sinking as we speak." Kirkland finishes. Antonio frowns and turns to the crew.

"Alright boys. Gather up all that can be salvaged on this ship and take their crew over as well. Come on now, we don't have that much time." The rest of the crew swarms over and starts combing the ship, unloading what could be saved.

Kirkland grabbed hold of me as I stepped past to help. "Can you and your captain be the only ones to salvage my cabin?" Antonio nods and I call out the new orders. A captain's chambers were considered important and it meant a lot to Kirkland that it not be sullied by multiple people.

Inside was as extravagant as could be expected. Silk sheets adorned a four poster bed and weapons decorated the walls. A chest full of gold, jewels, and embroidered silks was lying in on corner of the room. I head to the chest first and Antonio helps me lift it into the air. As we drag it outside Berwald, Satu's tallest brother leaned down and easily hefted it into the air.

"Put it inside my rooms please."Antonio chuckles nervously as Berwald stares at him. Creepy ass bastard. I head back to the room to haul out the rest of Kirkland's belongings.

Arthur's POV

It was embarrassing but the ridiculous American insisted he carry me to a room. I try to think of anything to get my mind off of the pain throbbing through my head. Finally my thoughts wander to a month ago, when I had first met Alfred. How pathetic, I even remembered his name.

He had originally been just a one night stand but as I got up the next morning I couldn't help but wish it wasn't. Did he remember me? Currently he was talking my ear off and trying to not look at where my right eye had been. Which meant he wouldn't look at my face.

He reaches a room somewhere on the last deck and pushes the door open. It was small but comfy. He places me lightly on one of the two beds, still talking.

"I forgot just how much you enjoy talking Alfred." I groan with a faint smile on my lips. He immediately shuts up with a dumbfounded face.

"You… remember me?" My smile got wider.

"It's hard to forget someone like you." Maybe it had come out harsher than I thought because Alfred's face fell. "I just wish I could get more mornings to wake up to your face." I add hastily and his head whips up. He grabs one of my hands and squeezes it lightly.

"Do you mean it?" I tighten my fingers around his.

"I don't sleep with just anyone." I reply quietly. "But I'm sure you'd rather have someone prettier than me." He stands up and crawls on top of me.

"It doesn't matter if you were missing both eyes. I would still find you handsome. Pretty just doesn't suit you. Pretty is my sister who married a farmer." He presses a kiss to my cheek.

"You missed, you bloody git." I say as I use my free hand to drag his face down to mold my lips to his.

Antonio's POV

What a strange predicament. The man I had only secondly detested the most was now on board my ship. Plus Satu's crew as well. They had assisted Kirkland when they were attacked but seeing as they only had a long boat it was hardly effective. After crippling Kirkland's 'Siren' the captain of the naval ships ordered a retreat. That was also after they blew Satu's longboat 'Niddhog' out of the sea.

And it also didn't help that I was interrupted with my time with Lovi. I sit on one of the barrels below deck conversing with Tino. So far he spoke the best Spanish other than Satu from his crew. He even forgot he was speaking it two thirds of the time.

That and he was one of the few from her brothers that dropped the grudge they all held against him. Thinking back I remember the first run in I had with the rampaging northern girl. She had been a spoil of the old captain's. Romulus had this thing for violent women.

Much like my Lovi, she had threatened innumerous things. She even managed to break out of her chains once and had flown around on the top deck, swinging an axe like a person possessed. Eventually Romulus got tired of being assaulted and had decided the best place for her was at the bottom of the ship.

He had assigned me to watch her. Slowly she started conversing with me without a single insult or threat. She hadn't been too open at first when I asked her how she knew perfect Spanish. But slowly she unwound.

"_I'm not really from Denmark."_She had started._"I'm actually from a noble family in Germany. My father insisted that I learn Spanish and Italian, proclaiming them the most beautiful languages in the history of man. I picked up Danish from travelers and merchants. Later, when I was promised as a peace offering to an Egyptian prince, I refused and ran away."_

That was all she would get to tell me of her past for the next day when we landed at port and the ship had been deserted except me and Satu an attack was launched. Her five brothers had invaded the ship quietly and searched. Berwald had gotten there first and had charged me with a sword, anger flashing like lightning in his eyes.

If I hadn't made friends with Satu then I would have been dead. For it was she who barreled into him. He had almost impaled her instead until he noticed it was her. She had said something to him which made him lower the sword. Then Anders had come below deck, grabbing hold of her and squeezing, saying something else in that tongue I didn't understand.

"_Don't worry. They won't try anything on you."_She called over. Anders had lifted his head, glared at me, and said something._"He asked if any of your crew dared to rape me. If there's someone on board you don't like I'll tell him and he'll kill them for you."_

"_No thank you."_She turned back to him and said something. He smiles slightly and says something._"Translation please?"_I had asked and she tilted her head upside down to see me.

"_He said he's just glad that his little berserker is safe."_

I'm called out of my memories as Valkoinen pokes his head through the door. "Hey, Carriedo, you're needed top side. A ship called the Sea Dragon just appeared not 3 leagues from here."

A/N

And thus the eighth chapter is completed!

Man, it's really hard coming up with stuff for theses notes. Oh well.

And Niddhog is more than likely spelt wrong.

I hope you all liked that _really _small part of Rome.

Ciao!~

_**(Like, ahoy, mateys!  
…I still can't get over the idea of Poland as a pirate…)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! How is everyone? Enjoying the story I hope.

This time around we're heading back into port. And we get some new additions to the crew. I think you'll find that part extra fluffy.

And MOAR UK X US.

Enjoy!~

_Chapter 9: The Dark Sun_

Alfred's POV

I wake up to the sound of pained hissing from the next bed over and I immediately switch to an alarmed state of mind. "Arthur! What's wrong?" I ask, falling out of the bed and scrambling to his side.

Arthur glares up at me with his good eye as he tries desperately to refrain from digging into his empty one with his hand. "It burns and I can't find anything to distract myself is what's wrong!" He says through clenched teeth. A distraction? That was something I could easily provide.

Reaching down, I run my fingers through his hair and down the good side of his face, trailing a thumb over his lips. Arthur instantly stops trying to ravage his own face as I gently caress him. "Distracting enough?" I murmur as he leans into my hand.

"You couldn't even begin to imagine how much of a distraction you are." Arthur whispers into my hand.

I lean down and kiss his cheek. "Did I hear you right? I might just use that against you sometime." Trailing my nose down to Arthur's pale neck I give it a cautionary open-mouth kiss. Arthur pushes himself up a little, letting out a small moan that made my skin crawl with pleasure.

Becoming a little bolder I remove his shirt, letting my fingers do a ghost dance across his chest. As I trail my fingers to his belly I find myself pleasantly surprised as Arthur arches his back to meet my palm.

"Quit teasing Alfred." I barely hear the order as I twist my hands in his sash, intending to rip off his pants and give him enough of a distraction and exhaust him so he could fall asleep.

"Quit being so responsive." I say, dragging Arthur's pants away and immediately taking him into my mouth. Arthur's legs pull up, toes grasping at the sheets.

"You… Would have an easier… Time telling… The waves on a beach to stop…" Arthur replies squirming under me in obvious pleasure as I work my tongue along his length. I grab his base and slowly slip my middle finger into his entrance, searching for that spot. After a short while Arthur lets out a heavily strangled moan and I know I've found it.

Rubbing my finger against Arthur's sensitive nerves sends him arching into my mouth and I quicken my movements with my tongue. "Alfred. Stop. If you don't I'm going to end up coming in your mouth." Instead of doing as he asked I wrap my tongue around his member and urge myself to go faster.

Arthur grabs a pillow and shoves it over his face as his moans get louder. Pretty soon I could hear him start screaming my name. I pull away. "Something you want to say?" Beneath my hands Arthur starts to relax and he mumbles into the pillow. "What's that?"

The next instant I get a pillow to the face. "I said I was about to come." Grabbing his member once again I start pumping it slowly. The skin on his arms twitches and a low moan comes out of his lips. His eyes shoot open wide and he bites his lower lip hard enough to urge a tear from his eye. I pump faster while leaning down to lick the tip.

"St-stop Alfred. I-I'm war-warning you." A moment later Arthur arched up into my mouth eliciting a loud moan. I quickly capture his length in my mouth to make sure I didn't have a mess to clean up afterword.

Sitting back I watch Arthur's chest heave for air and slowly drift into an exhausted sleep. Running my fingers through his hair I can't help but think I would have sworn up and down this was something I'd never do a few months back. Bending down I press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Perhaps Antonio knew something about this kind of love more than me. Maybe that was how he could overlook all of the complications with Lovino. That love shouldn't have any obstacles or complications. That love didn't have a face. No, that was a lie. Love's face was that of a blonde haired Briton with the most dazzling green eye to be found the whole world over.

Satu's POV

Couldn't the stupid bitch look away already? What was her deal? And why did I have to be in this stupid meeting anyway? I wasn't the captain of my crew. That was Anders' job. And my side was killing me. Thank god that piece of our mast had lodged more to the side and not lower and more inward. Another glance confirmed that the blonde haired slut was still looking at me.

"Haben Sie ein Problem Bitch?" I shout in my mother tongue as I scramble upward out of my chair. Maybe I should lie down. A timid looking girl sitting next to the bitch in question widened her eyes at me.

"Bitte nicht-." Angling the glare towards her I barely feel someone tug on my arm.

"I'll do as I fucking well please! Tell your whore captain she should look away if she doesn't like my appearance!" Alice or Cilia, whatever it was, slowly lowered her tankard.

"You're lucky you're a mother-to-be otherwise I wouldn't resist driving my foot into your gut." She says, an evil smirk playing across her face. Shit! That was why she had been staring. I hadn't even gotten around to announcing it to my crew yet.

"Fucking bitch queen! I'll rip your eyes out and chop off your ugly ass head to adorn the front of my next ship." Next to me Valkoinen froze up and directed his attention at the table. "YOU count yourself lucky that I'm feeling generous today. I'm going to bed." I add as I thunder out the door.

Walking over to the ship's mast I let out a series of kicks. "Mood swinging again?" A familiar voice asks behind me and I let myself slump to the deck. "Go away Anders. You don't want the company of a whore like me." I mutter back in Danish.

"My sister? A whore? Never! I was always told that whores sold their bodies out. I know for a fact you've only slept with one man. Valkoinen is lucky. Maybe I should hold a wedding when we get back." Anders says sitting down next to me and rubbing his shoulder on mine.

"That bitch didn't have to point it out…" Next to me Anders looks up and then gives a slow smile. Somewhere behind me someone scuffs their boot.

"I sense something important needs to be discussed back in the captain's room. Play nice." He rubs the top of my head before getting up and wanders off. Another scuff of the boot.

"Can I… speak with you…?" Valkoinen mutters and I pull my knees up closer. Did he have to bother me just now? He was going to say he hated me. He was he was he was. "Satu I think it would be very important to discuss this. You can't just run away from problems like these."

His fingers twine themselves in my hair gently and I reluctantly look up. Like he knew I would. He was already peering down. "Go ahead and say it! I'm not afraid of you." I say with a glare.

"Fine. I will. I must be the luckiest man to have walked the face of the earth. Happy now?" He says, glaring back. "What did you think I would say?"

"I thought you would hate me?"

"Why would I ever think that? Unless the child isn't mine…"

I shake my head. "I never slept with anyone else. And I don't know, I just think like that." He leans down and kisses me gently, then more passionately.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too."

Lovino's POV

Falling on the floor. That's how I was woken up the next morning. This was because my ass of a boyfriend tackled me off of the bed and was currently straddling me. "Hey guess what?"

I let out a sigh. "What?"

"I love you!" He replies, giving me a kiss.

"Yeah, I love you too. Now off!"

"Promise?"

I give him an odd stare. "Promise what?"

"That you love me!" He pouts back.

"What kind of fucking question is that? It's not like a favor or a matter of forgetting something!" He lowered his eyes and hunched his shoulders. "Okay fine! I promise that I love you."

He jumps off of me with a cheer. Sniffing the air I detect no trace of alcohol so what was his deal this morning? "Well, we're in port so we best get started!" He says, pulling me off the floor. I carefully pick a few articles of clothing and start to get dressed when Antonio lets out a whine.

"What now?" I ask, turning to glare at him.

"It's just, you look so good without any clothes on at all." Throwing the nearest thing at him I continue getting dressed.

"Pervert."

"Only for you."

~Several Minutes later.~

I check over the list as Satu calls out the items for me to check off. All that was left was the bulk items then the crew would be set. "Hey, it's about lunch so how about we get something-" As we walk past an alley two children crash into me and I let out a snarl.

One of the two, a boy, runs around me and clings to my leg. The other, a girl, runs behind Arthur, who had only came along because Alfred was forcing him to get some fresh air. A moment later a large man, presumable a baker due to him being covered in flour, came thundering through.

"I'll skin those two alive!" He claimed, reaching for the children. A second later Satu had her axe blade positioned up under his throat.

"Can I help you?" She asks quietly as the Viking crew tugs me and the others back. "I find it very sickening what you just said. Oh, sure, you didn't really mean it. But then again I can't be sure." The baker takes a step back.

"Sorry miss but they deserve it for all they've stolen from me." This time the axe whipped down and cut off his fingers as it lodged itself into the wall. He lets out a scream as she wrenches it smoothly from the wall.

"CALL YOURSELF FUCKING LUCKY BECAUSE I DIDN'T REMOVE YOUR PIG ASS HEAD! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CLAIM MORE FROM YOU!" He speeds off and Satu spins around, murder clear in her eyes. "ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME!" She yells to the bystanders who all move away quickly. Berwald grabs Satu from under her arms and lifts her high in the air.

The kid latched to my leg lifted his head slowly to look up at me. "S-s-sorry." I was about to tell him to get lost until I saw his eyes. They were a shimmering emerald green. Just like Antonio's. But really, he looked just like Antonio. His skin was tan and his hair was chocolate brown that curled a little. I let out a small sigh.

"And who do we have here Lovi?" Antonio asks, picking him up. The kid's eyes widened and he started squirming.

"Please don't hurt me!" He cries out and Antonio tilts his head in confusion. Placing him back on the ground Antonio glances over at me. I give a shrug as the child clung to me once more. "Please don't let him hurt me!" He sobs into my pant leg.

"Hey! You are not a hat! Get off my head!" Arthur says, trying to pry the little girl from the back of his head. She had bouncy blonde hair the same shade as Arthur but had eyes that shone bright blue. Arthur manages to get her off and holds her a bit away.

Before he could scold her she points to his eye. "Did someone hurt you?" He gives her a sullen look.

"Yes. Now go bother your parents." He sets her on the ground and she twists her tattered dress in her hands.

"Don't have any." She whispers. The one still clinging to my leg tightened his grip as I tried to pry him off.

"Please don't send Amy and me away!"

I swing him up into the air and give him a full on glare. He just blinks at me then starts fiddling his thumbs. If I looked close I could see scars around his wrists and neck. Letting out a defeated sigh I look down at Amy who had the same.

"Slave children." I mutter and both of them look up at me.

"Anywhere but there please! Please please please please!" The both cried at the same time.

"Shut up! I'm not sending you anywhere! Stand over there with Satu so we _can _decide on what to do with you!" They shuffle over to her and she takes off her cape to drape over them. Several men passing by whistled at how much skin it showed until she cut them off with a murderous glare.

"Well, we can't send them back." Arthur mutters first as Antonio and I huddle with him.

"Even though I hate to agree with you you're right. Children should never be used as slave meat." Antonio nodded.

"But you're forgetting that we don't have anywhere to put them. We leave them here or we take them on board with us. Either option is dangerous. We don't know how dark this port can get." The both look over at me. "Back when I was serving Roderich I would wander the streets at night to see what it was like. Ports can get dangerous fast. And I can't stand slavers so I third the motion of not sending them back there."

"So this means we take them with us. But that's not really my decision. Antonio, what do you propose?" Arthur looked over to my lover questioningly. He had one of those thoughtful faces on, the ones he used when he was thinking.

Slowly Antonio lifted his head. "I say we should. Two small mouths can still be budgeted right?" He looks to me. Going through the numbers again I work out that just two more wouldn't matter, even if they had been adults. I give him a nod. "It's settled then!"

As my companions and I break the huddle the two children swarm me. "Do we get to come with you?" The little boy asks as I heave him up onto my shoulders seeing that he would probably shy away from Antonio.

"Yup."

"Thank you. I've always wanted a dad." He says, snuggling into my hair.

A/N

Lol, I'm soooo lazy.

I blame my tendencies of becoming overly emotional. I explode, get angry, become upset, start *sigh* crying. Then I get the most god awful headaches. And question!

Are all Denmark Iceland fans trolls? Because I swear it's the only people I get for my singular story in that category. Oh well. Haters gonna hate.

Someone even told me I'm a horrible writer and all my characters are Mary-Sues and I should stop writing all together.

Sucks to be them then.

Translations:

"Haben Sie ein Problem Bitch?" – (German) Have a problem bitch?

"Bitte nicht-."- (German) Please do not-

Ciao!~


	10. Chapter 10

Back again! For the safety of my beta this will be the last chapter of lemon.

And news time! This is the second to last chapter. This means I'm about to start on some more stories. Actually for the first seven (since it's my org. 13 number) who review I will write you a one shot. Just put a scenario you would like in your review.

Also, it would be a **very** bad idea to kill me after you read this chapter.

p.s. This takes place four months after last chapter.

*Hides behind couch*

ENJOY!

_Chapter 10~ You make me live._

Antonio's POV

"Santo! Where are you?" I call out searching for the little boy look-a-like I had acquired four months ago. Slowly but surely I had managed to get the little one to stop hiding behind Lovi. Now he was as warm to me as the sun, even calling me papa. So cute!

But whereas Santo looked like me he also had an explosive Lovi side. He was always quick to flare up and he was stubborn. As I was thinking something charges into my legs from behind.

"Got you papa!" Looking down I see little Santo cuddling my leg and smiling up at me. Smiling myself I lift him high into the air.

"That just looks creepy. Holding a child version of yourself." Turning I see Lovi sitting on a nearby barrel, a look in his eye.

"I think daddy's in a mommy mood so I think I'll help out Uncle Francis in the kitchen." Breaking into a fit of laughter I set the ten year old down and he runs across the deck. Watching him go I hear Lovino growl behind me.

"If he wasn't my kid I'd throttle him." Turning I see him glare at Santo as he disappeared beneath deck. I walk over drape myself over him.

"Okay. How about you're in the mood for some hot love making?" He twines his fingers in mine and looks up into my face.

"How come you never use the word sex? It's not like I'm going to kill you for saying it." Leaning over him I press a gentle kiss to his lips and he parts them with a smile. Upside down kisses had to be the best way to kiss ever. His tongue meeting mine, the two muscles twining. He breaks the kiss slowly and I blow gently on his face. "But yes. I'm in that type of mood right now." He answers.

Pulling him up I waltz with him to our chambers, slowly twirling across the deck. As I let go to open the door Lovi presses a kiss to the spot behind my ear. Not two seconds inside our rooms Lovi gently closes the door and locks it, giving me a lustful look.

Not able to hold back for once I grab hold of him and fling him on the bed. Instead of an indignant scolding Lovi chuckled. Pulling off my shirt in a hurry I allow him to undo my belt. Lovi's shirt wasn't as lucky as mine. Good thing it was one of his old ones that he was going to just get rid of soon I think as I toss the tatters on the ground.

Burying my face in his chest I tease his skin with my teeth. He lets out a groan and presses up to my mouth. Kissing and nibbling down his chest and up his neck gets me a series of different pitched moans, depending on the area I assaulted.

Resting my hand on his hips I realize he was still wearing his pants and I let out an indignant whine. Lovino lets out another chuckle and slides out of them without me having to get up. The next instant he grabs my head and pulls me up to his face to give me an open mouth kiss. Letting my eyes slide shut I enjoy the hot passion of Lovi's mouth.

He breaks the kiss then presses a series of them on my lips. Twisting a finger gently in his curl makes him buck against me with a cry of pleasure. With a surprising amount of strength he manages to flip me off of him onto the bed.

This time he pleasured me by using the tip of his tongue to lick a line down my belly. He reaches my waist and looks up at me as he hovers over my erection. Sliding out his tongue he gives the head a tiny lick making me twist the sheets in pleasure.

Before I could beg for more he sucked me into his mouth making his mouth vibrate by humming as he did so. "Lovino! I-isn't that m-my job?" I stutter out and he pulls himself off slowly making me squirm in pleasure.

"Wanna know something you dumb bastard? I. Love. You." He replies crawling up my chest. "But I can give you something to do." He murmurs as he licks a few of my fingers, evenly coating them.

Without hesitation I place my hand at his entrance. Instead of a hiss or a pained expression when I inserted a finger Lovino bent his head back and let out a lustful moan.

"Maybe we do this too often if I can find your spot on first go." Lovi throws his face forward with an angry scowl.

"If you fucking stop then I will blow your brains out of that nearly empty head of yours." To get the mood back I claim his mouth and shove a little. It was if Lovino instantly melted. Man, I was good. As I finish probing him with my fingers I pull them out and he gives me a small whimper.

But before I could place myself inside him he shoves me back and fits himself on me slowly, making me voice a moan myself. Flipping over I grab his hips and lift them up, pounding into him with force. His fingers scrapped against my skin in a satisfying way and I go back to nibbling Lovi's skin, leaving trails of hickeys.

Taking hold of his member I start to pump it making Lovino bend back with a lustful smile. "F-Faster! Oh God, faster!" I comply and drive into him as fast as I could go. Letting myself fall onto his chest I hear him mutter something.

"What?" I pant back up at him.

"I'm going to come." He mumbles back, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Me too. Do you… want to try to do it… together?" I pant out with a smile. He nods and closes his eyes as I reach my peak. "Lovino. Lovino. Lovino." I chant over and over again.

Just as I was about to release he pulls lightly at my hair screaming my name. And just as I released so did he. He works his fingers out of my hair and I plop down next to him with a lazy smile. Smiling back he traces a finger over my lips.

"I love you." Both of us murmur at the same time.

Arthur's POV

Where was it? The jar had to be somewhere I think as I fiddle with the golden hair in my hands. Over the course of less than a year I had given my heart completely to Alfred. If he couldn't be with me in the next world then I would undo the magic that could send me there.

Hopefully it had not sunk with the ship. No, it couldn't have because I had kept in my chambers. And everything from there had been put into Antonio's chambers. Relieved, I hustle onto the top deck. Surprisingly it had taken me forever to get Alfred to let me claim some of his hair.

Once on deck I run into Amy. The little girl child was bouncing around as usual and sticking her nose where it didn't belong. "Amy! Be careful when you're up here! You could fall over board and then what would we do?" Amy turns to look at me and walks over with her eyes downcast.

"Sorry dad." She mutters and I ruffle her hair.

"Why don't you go find Santo? I think he's downstairs with Francis." She bounces off again and I continue my journey. Composing myself I knock on the door.

It swings open a moment later to reveal a bed headed, shirtless Lovino covered in small bruises. "Uh yeah? If you need to speak to Antonio he's asleep." He squints up at me due to the bright light.

"No, that's not why I'm here. I'm looking for a jar of dirt actually." Lovino looks thoughtful for a moment then his face brightens in recognition. He wanders back inside and opens one of the chests and finally pulls out the precious jar.

"This it?" He asks, holding it up. I nod yes and he forks it over. "What is it for anyway?" Sitting down I unscrew the lid and toss in the hair.

"Well, you see, this dirt comes from another world. If you bless it with the right incantation and put in someone's hair then they'll appear in that world when they die." I tilt my face to see him with my good eye and he gives me a tiny frown.

"Do you think… I can put some of mine in?" He quickly looks away as if he didn't want me to see that he believed me.

"Of course. Antonio's too even though we aren't the best of comrades." Lovino looks back down at me then smiles. He had a nice smile. Too bad he didn't smile more. He runs back inside and pulls out a small knife from the wall, cutting off some of his hair. Next he moved over to a face down Antonio who was snoring lightly and gently cut some hair off of the section that touched his neck.

I find myself looking away as the ex-priest leans down to gently kiss Antonio's head. Then he runs back to me and tosses in the hair. "Now what?"

"Just that. Once it's in it's in."

~One Week Later~

Lovino's POV

Scowling. That's what I was currently doing as a ship pulled alongside ours. The flag atop their mast was white which meant they wanted to bargain or communicate. Maybe it was a trap. The Italian navy was still looking for me apparently because I recognized the ship almost instantly.

King Roderich's personal flag ship. Foolish bastard must really want me dead. A familiar face appears at the rails, white hair blowing gently in the wind. "AHOY! WE WISH TO MAKE CONTACT!" The annoying albino shouted out as the ship drew close to mine. Antonio who was next to me broke into a grin.

"GILBERT? IS THAT REALLY YOU? CONTACT GRANTED." He shouted before I could tell him that it was it was Roderich's ship. Maybe I should disappear for awhile before someone recognized me and opened fire.

"Fratello! Please wait!" I feel myself come to a horrified stop as my brother shouted to me. Now they would know. Bracing myself I get ready to make a dash for it but Antonio swings me around.

"The first mate always stands by the captain's side." He whispered to me fondly. Boarding planks were lowered and I check my pistols just in case. Good, they were loaded.

Before anyone else managed to board my brother tackled me into a hug. "Brother, please say you're alright! Please say they didn't do anything to you. Are you hurt? Did they starve you? Tie you up?" I find myself slamming a hand over my weeping brother's mouth with an irritated scowl.

Two large hands gripped my brother's shoulders and pulled him back to a respectable space. Now I angled my glare up at Ludwig, my brother's body guard. But before I could cuss him out an even more annoyingly familiar face came across. King Roderich himself had managed to find me.

"Might I ask you for your name?" The pompous ass directs at Antonio. Antonio gave him a smile so cold and dark I expected Roderich to crumple to the ground and die right there.

"Antonio Carriedo. And I assume you are king Roderich?" At that time the queen walked across carrying a pistol openly in her hand. The glare she shot Antonio was just as cold as his smile.

Then she looked toward me. "Thank God we found you alive Father Lovino. We were almost convinced that we had lost you." Here she turned back to Antonio. "You _will _release him this instant. If you do so we will not kill you. But then again, that's only if you have not violated this Holy Father."

Someone tugged at my pant leg and I look down to see Santo. "Daddy what's going on?" He asked green eyes overshadowed with worry. Getting down on one knee I ruffle his hair and kiss his nose.

"I'll tell you later. Why don't you go find Yong Soo to see if he'll play with you for awhile? Tell him that I said to play guard." Santo knits his eyebrows together and glares over at our unwelcome guests. Then he gives my nose a quick kiss and runs away.

Glancing back up I see a mask of anger replace Elizabeta's composed face and she whips around to face Antonio. "Filthy DEMON! How dare you! Violating my priest and twisting his mind to do evil acts. You will atone for your sins!" As she shouts she lifts the pistol and fires.

But just one instant before she makes the shot, Valkoinen jumps in front of my captain. And the bullet rips into his chest around the area of his heart. Satu, who had been standing close to Valkoinen before the attack let out an ear piercing scream of hurt and anger. The queen had barely any time to make a startled expression as Satu runs forward and buries her axe into her shoulder, cleaving her in two.

Antonio looks over at me for an instant then an arrow seemed to grow from his chest. He looks down at it in confusion and I turn to see Roderich reaching for another arrow from a guard nearby. Without hesitation I bring up one of the guns and fire a round. It hit dead center, right in between his eyes. Then, as if in slow motion the guards rush over from the other ship. Two of them running in front, Gilbert and the Egyptian man from before, turned and shouted something I could not hear. Something I didn't care to hear.

Turning on my heel I rush over to Antonio. "Oh God please no. Nononono. Please no." I hear myself say as I gingerly touch the area around the arrow. "It's going to be alright Antonio. We can get it out and Satu can fix you." Antonio lifts a hand and closes it around mine.

"No it won't Lovi. The blood is already seeping into my lungs. I won't have much time." I use my other hand to hold the side of his face.

"Shut up you dumb bastard. It's not true. We can fix this. I can fix this." He gently brushes a hand across my face, whipping away the tears. "It's all my fault. If I had just told you not to allow them to board this wouldn't have happened." He covers my mouth with a finger.

"Shh. Nothing is your fault. Can you make me a promise?" I bend down to get closer. "Promise that you'll stay with Santo till he's old enough. Please."

"I-I will." Resting my forehead on his I give him one final kiss as his eyes slide shut forever. Hugging his head to my chest I break completely down, sobbing as my heart tore in two.

Then you heard it. A heartbroken cry that rivaled mine. The rest was silence. No sound of fighting, no skirmishing, no shouting. Just crying.

Looking up I see Satu gripping the Egyptian man, Gupta, by the arms and crying into his chest. As I watched Gupta stroked her hair singing some form of lullaby. Two hands wrap about my arm and I turn.

Santo was tugging on me with a confused expression. "Daddy what's wrong with Papa? It's not time for siesta is it?" Wrapping him in a hug I cry softly into his hair.

"Antonio's just resting because he has this trip he has to go on."

"Are we going too?"

"No Santo. Antonio is going by himself."

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Does Papa hate us?"

"No, he loves us very much."

**A/N**

**Sooooo sorry. I'm evil for writing this! And yeah, Santo is ten but I made him seem younger.**

**Because I won't write about it here or in the next chapter I'll tell you what happens to Satu after this attack. Gupta is the person her parents set her up with (no dur) but he's actually in love with her. They get married and Satu has a baby boy who she names Valkoinen after his father. They live happily ever after. Yay, happy ending.**

**P.S. Next chapter will be the final one.**

**Ciao!~**

_**(Sorry this took so long to get out! It was my fault entirely, Ootori Tatsu got the chapter to me in plenty of time, but RL decided to be a bitch. So yeah. Bye-bye!) **__(But blame me the author as well because I took forever to put this up.)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Final Chapter oh noes! And since my beta has gone missing off the face of the earth I'm betaing this one.**

**And so I don't confuse you all this takes place six years later.**

**Enough rambling and on the final chapta!**

_Chapter 11~ I choose to die._

Lovino's POV

I lean against the railings at the front of the ship, gazing out at the sea. Footsteps sound behind me and I slowly turn. Feliks shiver involuntarily as my gaze falls on him. "Like, we'll be pulling into port soon captain. Just, like, wanted to let you know." I nod and look over at the harbor the ship was soon to pull in. Feliks coughs behind me and I turn back to him again.

"I know I haven't, like, totally said anything, but sir you seriously need to shave that thing off." He motions to his face and I twist the end of the mustache I had grown over the years. He shrinks away a little and Arthur pulls him away.

"Come on Feliks, the toad wanted to speak to you about something." As they walk away Arthur asks him why he was afraid of me in a hushed whisper. Feliks said something about a dead look in my eyes, like looking into the eyes of a ghost and Arthur told him he spoke nonsense.

I look back at the port that I hadn't been in for six years. It was true. Every time I passed a group of people they would shy away, clearly afraid. That had started six years ago. I hum a Spanish lullaby as I fiddle with a golden rosary in my hands. A piece left over from a broken life. A piece that resembled what had made me the way I was. It had killed my beloved.

"Hola father! You're looking like your usual self today." Santo says, sitting next to me and hanging his legs over the rails. He had grown up to look just like Antonio but with completely black hair. He flicks his green eyes over to me and smirks. "So, what's the business today?"

I leave the question hanging in the air as the gulls around the ship call out softly. "Santo, if there was anything you wanted to be, job wise, what would you be?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Santo's grip on the rails tightening. It was a bad subject to bring up. "Well?"

"…I want… to be a priest…" I chuckle softly. It had been a question I knew the answer to already. Santo kept a bible under his bunk, locked in a chest. Yong Soo had seen him reading it and reported it to me. I had never brought it up in conversation though. Pulling the chain off my neck I let the gold rosary dangle in the wind.

"Have I ever told you what I was before I was a pirate?" I ask, polishing the gold.

"No."

"I was the king's personal priest. Then your father kidnapped me and showed me his world. It was one much more preferable to my tastes. If I had never known him I would have never learned to love." I stretch out my hand to Santo, the cross glittering in the palm of my hand. "I never knew why I had never gotten rid of this. Maybe just a piece of my old life I could never chuck on the pillage pile." Santo picks it up carefully so as not to drop it and flips it under the warm sun.

"If priesthood is really the path you wish to choose than take it. Think of it as my final gift." Santo's eyes shoot back up to mine, filling with alarm.

"What do you mean father? It's not like we won't see each other anymore right?" I let his question hang again and a cautionary cough sounds behind me. Turning, I notice Arthur standing there, shifting from foot to foot.

"The dingy has been prepared." He says, looking at me with his one toxic green eye. Alfred, Arthur's ever present shadow was pointedly looking away. Out of the whole crew I had only told them of my plans for this day. I had to seeing as Alfred wouldn't leave Arthur and Arthur was the first mate.

As I walk past, great coat dragging behind me slightly, I stop next to the older man. "I know since you are a former captain that you will treat this crew fairly. Six years ago I would never have imagined this turn of events. I'll see you on the other side then." Shedding the great coat and hat of my office I stalk over to the dingy and jump in, Santo calling for me to stop.

I gaze back to see him fighting against Alfred's embrace, struggling blindly to get to me. Touching my fingers to my lips I blow a farewell kiss in his direction and slice the ropes holding the dingy in place. Francis sat at the oars, waiting for my directions.

The last six years had not been kind to the French man. His once laughing blue eyes had gone as hollow as mine and he was always gazing into the distance. I direct him to an area a short walk away from the port and I hop out onto the sand, the light breeze catching my sleeves.

Walking over to the nearest guard I gently poke on his shoulder. He turns toward me with a questioning gaze. Then recognition lit his eyes and he raised his weapon. I hold up my hands in surrender. "I have business with father Raivis. It comes in accordance with my surrendering of my life."

~Several Hours Later~

"You don't have to do this." Raivis says insistently next to me.

"You and I both know you can not so easily disregard your position. No one is above the law. As a king killer, thief, and heretic an execution is the best I can hope for." I shrug off Raivis and step toward the pyre that had been erected for my execution. Out of the two deaths for heretics I had gone with being burned at the stake. Call it a whim of mine.

As I stand there patiently I realize the gathered crowd was eerily silent. Usually when a burning occurred the assembled crowd jeered and called for it to happen faster. Looking up at the sky I notice all the stars twinkling out of the clear skies. As they tied me to the post a woman ran forward, tearing at the leather ties, tears streaming down her face.

"Let me go!" She screamed as the guards grabbed hold of her. "I can't let you do this! He's a hero!" Alice screams as her brother tries to pull her back.

Giving up on grabbing the ties she wraps her arms around my waist and sobs into your shirt. "Alice, let go. I chose this path." I whisper into her blonde tresses. She lifts her head to look at me and her arms loosen.

"Please Lovi, don't do this." She presses her forehead to my chest, quietly wetting my shirt. I bend my head down and rest my chin on her head.

"Alice, you have to leave or they'll burn you to." She nods sullenly at my words and gently lets go, her brother leading her off the platform.

A moment later they lit the dry straw. Soon the smoke choked my airways and I watch the flames lick at my feet as I struggle for air. But just as the searing pain lanced up my legs I lost consciousness.

Loud thundering woke me from my feint and I struggle to sit up in the water I was sitting in. As I succeed in sitting up a wave breaks over my head and knocks me under. I hold my breath and break the surface, dragging myself back to shore as the wave pulled out. Looking down I find myself gazing at unfamiliar clothing.

It was tighter fitting than your old clothes with two shirts and something that hung from my neck like a noose. A chuckle from up a hill makes me look up to see someone sitting under a tree wearing something similar in clothing.

Two emerald green eyes gaze at me from under curly chocolate bangs. A bright smile was set on a tan face that was directed at me.

"Good morning Romano. My name is Spain. Or would you rather call me Antonio and I call you Lovino?" I stand dumbfounded in the sand as Antonio lopes down the hill to stand in front of me. His smile falls slowly. "You do remember me right?"

He takes hold of my hands and places them on his chest. He opens his mouth again to say something when I grab hold of the front of his shirt, pull him forward, and give him a long, drawn out, passionate kiss. After a few seconds of kissing him he grabs my waist and tries to pull me closer, twining his tongue with mine.

As I break the kiss only one thing runs through my mind. "Promise we'll stay like this forever?"

"Always."

**A/N**

**Guess what? Due to a request from LaLaCookieChan on deviantart I have decided to write a smutty omake just for you guys.**

**But guess what? I have FAN ART! Here's da link.**

**.com/messages/#/d34hy9q**

**Thanks go to:**

**FlyingLama**

**Foxyaoi123**

**Omi-chan-Neko**

**LolliDictator**

**AngeLuSyCalm**

**XxTehSparklepirexX**

**Blahblahturtle**

**English-Tea-And-Crumpets**

**xxassassinxx18 **

**L-L-Love**

**Sukekyo**

**ImaduckQuaQua**

**Cupcakethief**

**Skadiyoko**

**Dewfall**

**Lumoa**

**Pocky Antics**

**Whitetyger123**

**XXilikecatsXX**

**Neko Matty**

**Kibacoe**

**UncommonCommoner**

**Myriad Lapse (hey bruder!)**

**SpamanoMyBiscuit**

**JuniorLavi**

**MizukiCheese-kun**

**POTB**

**Rainbow world**

**Split Personality R and T**

**Aura777**

**KrazyKunoichi13**

**Demo Kitty**

**Selene of the Pure Moon (Tell your boyfriend I'm sorry for making you cry and creepin him out.)**

**Ukari-chan**

**AND AN UBER SPECIAL AWESOME THANKS TO MY AWESOME EDITOR! **


End file.
